


Tik my Tok

by kas_delafere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, działające mugolskie urządzenia, wspomniane inne shipy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 14,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kas_delafere/pseuds/kas_delafere
Summary: Adwentowy kalendarz RarryOne-shoty z parą Ron/Harry, niepowiązane ze sobą fabularnie.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 63
Kudos: 51





	1. Dzień dobry, kocham cię

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [24 godziny](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/539233) by kasssumi. 



> Każdy zawarty tutaj fik jest oparty na Tik Toku. Nie będę ich linkować, bo zapisałam je na telefonie, więc nie mam linków.  
> no beta we die like mne
> 
> Wymagane szczegółowe informacje będą znajdować się przed każdym fikiem osobno.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [z Tik Toka:] Someone will platonically say “I love you” to another person until they start catching feelings and then that just abruptly stops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Dodatkowe tagi: wspomniane Hermiona/Wiktor, wspomniane kanoniczne shipy, działające telefony komórkowe

Będąc wychowany w takim, a nie innym domu, Harry nie pamiętał, aby kiedykolwiek usłyszał „kocham cię”. Dopiero Syriusz otworzył się przed nim na tyle, aby mu to mówić, _powtarzać._ A za Syriuszem poszli inni.

Oczywiście pani Weasley zauważyła, jaką reakcję Harry miał na te słowa od swojego ojca chrzestnego, więc zaczęła je powtarzać niemal codziennie – z czego bliźniacy raz zażartowali, że mówi mu to częściej niż własnym dzieciom.

— Też go kocham bardziej niż was — rzucił na to Ron, zarzucając rękę na ramiona Harry’ego. — Więc mamie się nie dziwię.

Molly wyglądała na rozdartą między zbesztaniem Rona za niepoprawienie przekazu, że Harry jest przez nią bardziej kochany niż inni, a dumną z tego, że Ron przyznał otwarcie, że go kocha.

Sam Harry cieszył się, że najważniejsza osoba w jego życiu potrafi mu powiedzieć, że go kocha. Ron był pierwszą osobą, która Harry’ego przygarnęła, więc wiedząc, że darzy go równie silnym uczuciem, co Harry jego, był szczęśliwy. Może inni (Hermiona) myśleli, że wrażliwość Rona mieści się w łyżeczce do herbaty, ale tyle, ile tej wrażliwości miał, oferował Harry’emu.

Inni poszli za jego przykładem, zwłaszcza po śmierci Syriusza. Na początku Harry czuł się naprawdę dziwnie, kiedy podczas szóstego roku co wieczór zamiast „dobranoc” w dormitorium rozlegało się „dobranoc, kocham was” z każdego łóżka. A później, kiedy się budził, Ron witał go słowami „hej, kocham cię” – powitanie zmieniało się z dnia na dzień, czasami Harry słyszał je dopiero podczas śniadania czy po pierwszej lekcji, ale Ron twardo się tego trzymał.

Nawet wtedy, kiedy szukali horkruksów. Harry’emu brakowało tych słów, kiedy Ron ich na jakiś czas opuścił, ale potem wróciły wraz z Ronem – mniej pewne, jakby nie wiedział, czy Harry nadal chce je słyszeć, ale Harry zawsze się po nich uśmiechał, a kiedy Ron pokonał horkruksa, już nie miał wątpliwości.

Po wojnie wszystko się uspokoiło, ale na szczęście Harry nadal słyszał te słowa. Kiedy zamieszkali razem na Pokątnej – najpierw w czwórkę z Ginny, potem w dwójkę, kiedy ona i Hermiona wróciły na ostatni rok do Hogwartu, a w końcu w trójkę, kiedy Ginny odeszła podbijać świat Quidditcha – Ron i Hermiona nadal rzucali „kocham cię” lub „kocham was”, kiedy była ku temu okazja.

Harry czuł się dziwnie ze świadomością, że Ron i Hermiona spróbowali być w związku, ale ostatecznie im nie wyszło, a mimo to mogli mieszkać razem i beztrosko wyznawać sobie miłość. On i Ginny jeszcze nie doszli do tego momentu w ich znajomości, aby do tego wrócić; ich „kocham cię” było nadal zbyt świeże. Prawdopodobnie przez to, że nie widzieli się tak często. Ale Ron i Hermiona bardzo szybko przeskoczyli z romantycznego wyznania na platoniczne – lub ono nigdy romantyczne nie było. Hm, Harry pewnie był na dobrej drodze w swoim rozumowaniu, ale wolał o tym nie myśleć.

Wolał nie myśleć o romantycznych związkach Rona, bo to tylko wprowadzało go w zły nastrój. Harry w końcu odkrył, dlaczego miał taki, a nie inny typ – zarówno Cho, jak i Ginny miały wysportowane figury, całkiem inne od wyraźnie kobiecych, krągłych figur Hermiony czy Lavender, a nawet Fleur, którymi interesował się Ron. Dopiero będąc otoczony miłością i zrozumieniem, Harry zauważył, że więcej uwagi przywiązywał do tego, jaki przystojny był Cedrik, niż do bycia zazdrosnym, kiedy ten wziął Cho na bal.

I teraz durzył się w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu, który codziennie przed wyjściem do pracy żegnał się z nim, wyznając mu miłość. Harry zawsze wzdychał za nim i w domu się z tym nie krył, więc nie powinien się dziwić, że Hermiona w końcu zauważyła.

— Wiesz, Harry, mógłbyś mu powiedzieć — oznajmiła pewnego poranka, kiedy Ron wyszedł już do Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów.

— Co? — zapytał, opierając brodę na dłoni i gapiąc się w zamknięte drzwi.

— Że go kochasz.

Harry wyprostował się i potarł oczy.

— Mówię mu.

Hermiona nie miała zamiaru mu odpuścić. Prychnęła.

— Że _jesteś w nim zakochany._

— Nie jestem — zaprzeczył zbyt szybko. — Kto tak powiedział? Nie ja. Bo to nieprawda.

— Jaaasne. — Zaczęła zbierać swoje rzeczy, aby udać się do Ministerstwa. — Wcale nie zamarłeś na pół minuty, kiedy na ostatnim wyjściu do Dziurawego Kotła powiedział nam, że jest bi, a potem, kiedy Seamus zaproponował mu numer Terry’ego, to nie zakrztusiłeś się piwem, gdy Ron odpowiedział, że nie chce się umawiać z _twinkiem,_ tylko z kimś, kto _gra w Quidditcha._ A potem umówiliście się na mecz.

— A widzisz — zaczął Harry, zmieniając strategię. — Ja _jestem_ _twinkiem_ i _gram w Quidditcha._ Szukający tak mają. Jestem i _nie jestem_ w jego typie.

— Ale _jesteś._

— I _nie jestem._

Spojrzała na niego jak na źle wypełniony dokument mimo wyraźnych instrukcji.

— Jeśli chcesz się przy tym upierać, to lepiej się ogarnij, bo cały nasz rocznik już wie.

Harry zbladł.

— Jak to?

— Myślisz, że nikt nie widzi, jak robisz do niego maślane oczy, co? Seamus już ostatnio zaczął zbierać zakłady.

Harry uderzył czołem w blat. Pora znaleźć sobie pracę, żeby nie spędzać całego dnia na myśleniu o Ronie.

Znalazł pracę. Wznowił działalność Lodziarni Floriana Fortescue. Nadal pamiętał zaskakująco wiele na temat średniowiecznego palenia czarownic dzięki poprzedniemu właścicielowi, a w związku z tym nadal myślał o tej lodziarni, więc postanowił przywrócić jej świetność, a przynajmniej się o to postarać.

Szło mu powoli, ale codziennie Ron przychodził do niego na swojej przerwie, korzystał ze zniżki dla rodziny i przyjaciół („Najlepszych przyjaciół”, upominał się radośnie, mimo że dla Harry’ego był najbliższą rodziną, i tak dostając swojego loda za darmo), a potem stał przy ladzie, aby spędzić z Harrym swój wolny czas.

Teoretycznie wydawało się, że wszystko było w porządku. Harry próbował pohamować swoje wzdychanie (słowo-klucz: próbował; nie wiedział, jak mu to wychodziło, bo Hermiona nie poruszyła ponownie tematu, a on sam nie chciał pytać), znaleźć sposób na dowiedzenie się, o co konkretnie Seamus się zakładał i z kim, a także mimo posiadania pracy widział się z Ronem częściej.

Ale Ron przestał mówić, że go kocha.

Nadal otwarcie wyznawał „kocham was”, ale Harry od kilku tygodni nie usłyszał od niego ani jednego „kocham cię”. Cały przez to buzował; co to znaczyło?

— Hermiono — jęknął pewnego wieczora, kiedy Ron został na inwentaryzacji u George’a. Usiadł ciężko obok niej na kanapie. — Czy Ron jest na mnie zły?

— Hm? — Nawet nie oderwała się od swoich papierów.

— Czy coś się stało? Czy coś zrobiłem? Bo… Bo Ron już nie… — urwał i zagryzł dolną wargę. Podciągnął nogi do piersi, stopy na kanapę.

— „Bo Ron już nie”? — zapytała. Harry był tak przejęty, że nawet nie zauważył, że przestała udawać, że coś robi w papierach. Nadal się w nie wpatrywała, ale cała jej uwaga była skupiona na nim.

Oparł czoło o swoje kolana.

— Bo Ron już nie mówi, że mnie kocha — wymamrotał.

— Ależ skąd — prychnęła Hermiona. Uśmiechała się kącikiem ust, ale Harry tego nie widział. — Mówi nam to cały czas.

— Mówi _nam_ — zgodził się Harry. — Ale mi, _konkretnie mi,_ to już nie.

Hermiona objęła go i pocałowała w głowę.

— Nie powinnam ci tego mówić, bo nie zasłużyłeś swoim ostatnim zachowaniem, ale z drugiej strony zasługujesz na coś tak dobrego w swoim życiu w końcu…

— Co ja zrobiłem ostatnio? — zapytał Harry, unosząc głowę. — Nic nie zrobiłem! Czemu mam nie zasłużyć na cokolwiek?

— No właśnie — zgodziła się Hermiona. — _Nie_ powiedziałeś Ronowi, co do niego czujesz — Harry wydął usta, na co ona wywróciła oczami. — Ale i tak zdradzę ci coś. — Przysunęła się do niego z uśmieszkiem. — Kiedy ktoś zaczyna się zakochiwać, to od razu przestaje platonicznie mówić, że kogoś kocha. Tak było ze mną i Ronem, chociaż u nas działała adrenalina i ciekawość, tak było ze mną i Wiktorem, tak było z tobą i Ginny, prawda?

Harry chciałby móc się bardziej skupić na „Hermionie i Wiktorze”, bo to była dla niego całkiem nowa wiadomość, ale cały jego wysiłek myślowy skupił się na tym, że Hermiona miała rację. Gdy Harry na początku zakochał się w Ronie, musiał mu odpowiadać „ja ciebie też”, nie wymawiając słowa „kocham”, bo nie mógł. Teraz kiedy to uczucie w nim się rozwinęło, lubił to mówić, mimo że Ron nie wiedział, w jaki sposób Harry miał te słowa na myśli.

— Muszę lecieć po lody — oznajmił i ruszył gwałtownie z kanapy. Musiał zrobić wielgachny kieliszek, _miskę,_ dla Rona, żeby rozproszyć go czymś, kiedy będzie wyznawał mu miłość.

— Nie wiemy, kiedy Ron wróci — zauważyła Hermiona, również wstając i zbierając swoje rzeczy. — Ale ulotnię się, żebyście mieli czas dla siebie — dodała. Wskazała na pospiesznie ubierającego się Harry’ego. — Wrócę w południe, czy będziecie na mnie gotowi, czy nie.

— Tak jest! — zawołał Harry. Otworzył drzwi, mając założony tylko jeden rękaw kurtki, ale nie zdążył wybiec, bo dosłownie _wpadł_ na Rona. — Uf!

— Harry! — zawołał Ron i złapał go za bicepsy. — Co się pali? Gdzie się spieszysz?

— Ach — odpowiedział Harry. I nie dodał nic więcej.

— Wychodzę — oznajmiła Hermiona. — Wrócę jutro w południe. — Wyminęła ich w progu, wepchnęła obu do środka i zamknęła drzwi.

— A ta gdzie? — Ron puścił Harry’ego i ściągnął buty.

— Eee — wyrzucił z siebie Harry. _I nie dodał nic więcej._

Ron spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, po czym wyszczerzył się szeroko.

— Poszła się gzić z Wiktorem?

Harry chwycił się pod boki.

— Wiesz o niej i Wiktorze?

— No. — Ron wzruszył ramionami. — Podsłuchałem, jak rozmawiała z nim przez telefon.

— Och.

— Nic ci nie jest, Harry?

— Kocham cię — palnął Harry w odpowiedzi. I czekał bez tchu na odpowiedź.

— No. — Ron zarumienił się po uszy i odwrócił od niego wzrok. — Ja też. Ja ciebie też.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. Podszedł do Rona, złapał jego twarz w dłonie, aby opuścić ją do siebie, po czym pocałował przyjaciela prosto w usta. Ron od razu oddał ten pocałunek i owinął ramię w pasie Harry’ego.

— _Och_ — wydusił z siebie. — Takie „kocham”.

— Tak — zgodził się Harry i powtórzył: — Kocham cię.

— Ja ciebie też kocham, Harry — odparł Ron, a głos mu się tylko trochę załamał na tym ostatnim słowie. W końcu to pierwszy raz, kiedy wyznawał to Harry’emu romantycznie.

— Mimo że jestem _twinkiem?_ — zapytał zaczepnie Harry.

Ron uszczypnął go w bok.

— Ale grasz w Quidditcha.

_No kto by pomyślał, Hermiona miała rację._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wspomagałam się też tymi dwoma postami: [[post1](https://janekburza.tumblr.com/post/172404466044)] oraz [[post2](https://janekburza.tumblr.com/post/151392078269)]


	2. Największy wróg Harry’ego Pottera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [z Tik Toka:] I told my boyfriend I was sitting in the living room because this fly keeps landing on my head in our bedroom and he just brought it right here in his bare hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G

Mieszkanie w Dolinie Godryka wśród mugoli na początku nie było takie przyjemne, bo Harry’emu czasami ciężko było ze świadomością tego, co tu się wydarzyło. Ale to właśnie przez te uczucia zdecydował, że stworzy nowe wspomnienia, które przysłonią te straszne, nieprzyjemne, związane z wojnami.

Ron nie miał żadnego problemu, aby się tu wprowadzić. Dla niego było to idealne miejsce – daleko na piechotę od Nory, ale blisko wszędzie z użyciem proszku Fiuu. To on decydował o tym, jak dom ma wyglądać: gdzie ma być ich sypialnia, a gdzie sypialnia dla gości, jakie mają mieć meble, jakie kolory ścian.

Harry tylko uśmiechał się, przytakiwał i wydawał pieniądze. Ron nie miał pojęcia, ile kosztują te rzeczy, więc nie narzekał.

Kiedy Ron usłyszał od sąsiadów o Play Station, Harry mu je kupił. Spędzali godziny w sypialni, grając we dwójkę – lub jeden grał (zazwyczaj Ron), a drugi się przyglądał (zazwyczaj Harry).

Tego popołudnia Ron grał w jedną z premierowych gier, a Harry leżał za nim i przyglądał się jego decyzjom, komentując je, ale dopiero po fakcie. Wyśmiewał je, kiedy skutkowały nie tym, co Ron planował. A kiedy coś mu się udało, to nazywał to łutem szczęścia. Zanim jednak mogli na dobre wczuć się w grę, do pokoju wleciała mucha.

Ta jedna mucha stała się największym wrogiem Harry’ego Pottera na piętnaście minut.

Ron nawet nie zauważył, jak wielkie boje Harry toczył z tą muchą. Nie widział, jak Harry wstrząsał głową, machał rękoma, kładł się w innych pozycjach (chociaż to pewnie słyszał, tylko uznał, że Harry się wierci, bo nie może znaleźć wygodnej pozycji). Piętnaście minut wystarczyło, aby Harry zdecydował, że to trudniejsza walka niż próby pokonania Voldemorta. Sturlał się z łóżka i przeciągnął.

— Gdzie idziesz? — zapytał Ron, nie odrywając się od gry.

— Do salonu. Mucha nie daje mi spokoju, może ciebie pomęczy.

Ron mruknął, ale nie dodał nic więcej, więc Harry zostawił go z muchą. Ale za to zabrał mu różdżkę, żeby Ron nie mógł użyć jakiegoś rodzinnego zaklęcia, które znają wszyscy, którzy wychowali się w rodzinach czarodziejskich, a nikt nie pomyślał, żeby nauczyć go mugolaków.

Siedział w salonie, grając różdżkami na niewidzialnej perkusji już kolejną wersję swojego własnego coveru nowego utworu Fatalnych Jędz, kiedy z sypialni wyszedł Ron i dumnie położył _martwą muchę_ przed Harrym na stoliku. Schował ręce za plecy i zabujał się na stopach, spoglądając z uśmiechem na Harry’ego.

— Co…?

— Chcę, żebyś wrócił i siedział ze mną — oznajmił Ron. — Więc, no.

Harry spojrzał to na niego, to na muchę.

— Przyniosłeś mi _muchę,_ którą złapałeś _gołymi rękoma?_

— _Naprawdę_ chcę, żebyś wrócił tam do mnie — wyjęczał Ron.

Harry roześmiał się i wstał.

— Weź wyrzuć tę muchę, wymyj ręce, a potem chodź do sypialni.

— Jasne! — Nigdy nie widział, aby Ron był tak zadowolony z prośby, aby umył ręce. Harry pocałował go jeszcze krótko. I jeszcze raz. I dłużej.

— Idź już — mruknął i trzepnął Rona po dłoni, kiedy ten uniósł ręce, aby objąć Harry’ego. — Dostaniesz więcej, jak wrócisz.

Z szerokim uśmiechem Ron poleciał do łazienki, a Harry zgubił koszulkę w drodze do sypialni.


	3. Klan Weasleyów

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [z Tik Toka:] One time I was eating supper with my mom, my mom's boyfriend, his teenage sons, my grandma, my grandma’s boyfriend who’s 20 years younger than her, and my three younger siblings. I said something along the lines of “the food coloring aftertaste tastes like ass”. My mom asked me jokingly “how many times have you eaten ass before?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T

Jedyną okazją, na jaką co roku zjeżdżał się cały klan Weasleyów do Nory, były urodziny Molly Weasley. Matrona zawsze się z tego cieszyła – widziała swoje dzieci i wnuki przy innych okazjach, ale wszyscy razem zbierali się tylko tego jednego dnia.

Był Bill, nadal z długimi włosami i kolczykiem w uchu, żoną Fleur, nadal śliczną i uroczą, oraz z trójką wspaniałych dzieci: Victoire, Dominique oraz Louisem.

Był Charlie, nadal sam, ale szczęśliwy ze swojego życia i smoków, którymi się zajmował.

Był Percy, nadal pracujący jako asystent Ministra Shacklebolta, z kochaną żoną Audrey i radosnymi Molly i Lucy biegających im między nogami.

Był George, nadal odsłaniający brakujące ucho, aby żartować sobie z jego braku, na co jego żona Angelina wywracała oczami, ale z Fred i Roxanne chichotali.

Był Ron, nadal zainteresowany Quidditchem, który zamiast zwracać uwagę na swoje dzieci, gorączkowo rozmawiał z Wiktorem Krumem, tłumacząc mu coś, co pewnie Wiktor już wiedział, bo tylko wpatrywał się w niego bez wyrazu, mimo że Ron wymachiwał rękoma na prawo i lewo.

Była Hermiona, która zawsze będzie należeć do Weasleyów, mimo że przyjęła nazwisko swojego nowego męża, Wiktora, i która co chwilę rozglądała się za dziećmi jej i Rona, za Rose i Hugo, ale zniknęli gdzieś na drzewach niedaleko, więc nie miała szansy, aby je tak łatwo odnaleźć.

Był Harry, który siedział między swoim mężem – mimo że na niego nie patrzył, to z idealną precyzją uchylał się od jego wymachujących ramion – a żoną swojej byłej żony, Luną, która opowiadała mu coś równie przejęta, co Ron, ale nie narażała siedzących obok niej ludzi swoimi kończynami.

Była, w końcu, Ginny, która specjalnie zjechała z trasy Harpii z Holyhead, aby trafić na urodziny matki. Luna co jakiś czas wyciągała do niej rękę, jakby chciała się upewnić, że Ginny jest obok.

— Pora na tort! — zawołała Molly, zwołując wszystkich do stołu.

— Tu jesteście — westchnęła Hermiona, widząc Hugo i Rose. — Idźcie umyć ręce.

Kiedy dzieciaki pobiegły do łazienki, Molly zdążyła pokroić tort i rozdać talerze jego kawałkami. Audrey pochwaliła ją za tak kolorowy tort, a wszyscy dodali, że jest naprawdę smaczny. Po jego zjedzeniu – dzieci dostały podwójną porcję – najmłodsi zostali na dworze, a dorośli opuścili ocieplany namiot i weszli do Nory. Było tłoczno, ale się pomieścili.

— Ten barwnik spożywczy smakuje jak dupa — ogłosił Ron z pełnymi ustami, bo zabrał kawałek tortu, którego Rose odmówiła.

— A ile razy jadłeś _dupę_ , kochaneczku? — zapytała Molly bez namysłu, chichocząc. Zaraz jednak uniosła głowę, kiedy nie odpowiedział jej na te słowa śmiech.

Ron zamarł. Właśnie miał nakarmić Harry’ego kawałkiem tortu, ale zatrzymał widelczyk w drodze do jego ust. Obaj wyglądali jak przyłapani na gorącym uczynku, co było i jednocześnie nie było ( _na szczęście_ ) dalekie od prawdy.

— Och — odezwała się Luna. Otwierała usta, aby dodać coś więcej, ale Ginny uścisnęła jej przedramię.

George pierwszy parsknął śmiechem, a po nim po kolei wszyscy zaczęli chichotać i się śmiać. Większość z nich zdecydowanie wolałaby cofnąć czas o te parę minut. Ron, cały czerwony na twarzy, zapchał się resztką torta, a Harry gapił się w sufit, udając nonszalancję.

— Cóż — odezwał się Arthur. — Nie będziemy o tym nigdy więcej wspominać — ogłosił. Nikt nie miał zamiaru się z nim kłócić.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cały Tik Tok brzmiał:   
> One time I was eating supper with my mom, my mom's boyfriend, his teenage sons, my grandma, my grandma’s boyfriend who’s 20 years younger than her, and my three younger siblings. I said something along the lines of “the food coloring aftertaste tastes like ass”. My mom asked me jokingly “how many times have you eaten ass before?” And instead of laughing it off I froze and then the whole table started awkwardly chuckling and saying “well I guess we’ll never talk about that again”


	4. Ćwierćwiecze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [z Tik Toka:] I hadn’t seen my best friend in a year. It’s his birthday so I had to surprise him :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G

Zarezerwowanie części Dziurawego Kotła na imprezę urodzinową nie było problemem. Problemem było przekonanie rodziny, że pierwszego marca Ron jest _zajęty,_ że jest już dorosły i nie musi spędzać całego dnia z rodziną, bo ma swoich znajomych, z którymi chciałby obchodzić swoje urodziny. Nie musieli wiedzieć, że George i Ginny będą na nich obecni.

Hermiona przekonała Rona, aby dwudzieste piąte urodziny świętował inaczej niż wyjściem na piwo, mimo że to sprawdzało się dla niego bardzo dobrze od czasu pokonania Voldemorta. To ona poleciła mu zaproszenie znajomych z Hogwartu i innych z pracy, bo wiedziała, że inaczej spędziłby ten dzień sam. George zawsze dawał mu wolne w urodziny, nawet jeśli Ron tego nie chciał – zwłaszcza że obawiał się powtórki tego, co było rok temu, kiedy Molly użyła Sieci Fiuu i znalazła go siedzącego samotnie w pustym pokoju Harry’ego.

Zamieszkali razem tuż po wojnie, a wkrótce Harry zdecydował, że chce zostać Aurorem. Ron zachęcał go do tego, mimo że zdziwiła go ta decyzja. Myślał, że po tej całej wojnie Harry w końcu będzie chciał _przestać_ myśleć o walce, ale Harry stwierdził, że póki szukają ostatnich uciekinierów, to on musi brać w tym udział.

Ostatnia misja zabrała go do Południowej Ameryki na półtora roku. To będą drugie urodziny Rona, gdzie pewnie nawet nie dostanie od Harry’ego sowy z życzeniami na czas.

Już z perspektywy bycia najlepszym przyjacielem to bardzo niefajne uczucie, ale Ron na dodatek musiał _zakochać się_ w Harrym, a ta rozłąka tylko pogłębiła to uczucie, bo tęsknił niemiłosiernie.

Próbował się umawiać, z koleżankami, kolegami i innymi znajomymi swojego rodzeństwa (znajomych Hermiony od razu wykluczał, bo byli za bardzo do niej podobni, a Ron wiedział, żeby dwa razy do tej samej rzeki nie wchodzić), ale wychodziło mu co najwyżej kilka randek, a czasami, kiedy ktoś też nie chciał kontynuować z nim związku, zgodzili się chociaż z nim przespać. Ale nawet w takich chwilach nie mógł zapomnieć o Harrym – że to jego chciałby mieć przy sobie, z nim chodzić na randki, z nim się całować i uprawiać seks.

Z nim żyć i jego kochać.

— Ron! — zawołał Seamus, podając mu kufel piwa. — Ron, Ron. Rooon.

Ron otrząsnął się z tych myśli i zaśmiał. Klepnął Seamusa w plecy i zabrał od niego piwo, bo obawiał się, że ten albo je zaraz wyleje, albo sam wypije.

— Już trochę w siebie wlałeś, co? — zapytał ze śmiechem.

— E tam, tylko trochę — odpowiedział Seamus, opierając się ciężko na Ronie. — Tak tyci.

Ron musiał go złapać, aby się nie przewrócił. Odprowadził go na ławkę obok Neville’a, po czym sam usiadł z drugiej strony przyjaciela z sapnięciem.

— Aż takim staruszkiem jeszcze nie jesteś — zauważył Neville. — Więc nawet nie udawaj.

Ron udawał.

— Ale stawy mnie taaak bolą — zajęczał. — A nawet nie muszę nosić ciężkich rzeczy w sklepie!

— To zła dieta — dogryzła mu Hermiona z uśmieszkiem. — I piwo — dodała, kiedy Ron akurat napił się z kufla.

— Warto — odpowiedział jej z szerokim uśmiechem.

— Jasne, jasne. — Wywróciła oczami. — Chodź, pora na prezenty.

— Prezenty? — zdziwił się Ron. — To miało być tylko spotkanie ze znajomymi.

— Myślałeś, że nikt nie przyniesie prezentów na twoje ćwierćwiecze? — rzuciła Hermiona przez ramię i zniknęła, aby nadzorować rozłożenie prezentów. Nawet nie zdążył jej odpowiedzieć.

— Idź — dodał Neville. — Jestem stuprocentowo pewny, że będziesz zadowolony.

Ron upił jeszcze trochę piwa, zostawił kufel na stole i wstał, zrezygnowany. Ku jego zdziwieniu, zobaczył tylko jeden ogromny prezent – wysoki do jego pasa, szeroki i głęboki na przynajmniej pół metra.

— _Ktoś_ zdecydował się załatwić ci taki prezent, że wszystkie pozostałe będą gówniane w porównaniu — mruknął George — więc odesłaliśmy je do ciebie, a na teraz zostawiliśmy tylko ten.

Ron spojrzał na brata i z powrotem z lekkim strachem na wielkie pudło. Podszedł do niego ostrożnie, będąc świadomy uśmieszków i cichych chichotów.

— Czy to coś nowego z Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów? — zapytał, delikatnie odrywając taśmę z góry.

— Nie, no co ty, widziałbyś, jak to powstaje — odparł George.

Miał rację. George nie pracował nad niczym nowym. _Okej, raz kozie śmierć._ Otworzył powoli prezent i nawet nie musiał myśleć, co robi, kiedy zobaczył, _kto_ jest w środku.

Harry rzucił w niego balonem, ale Ron sięgał do kartonu, aby wyciągnąć z niego przyjaciela. Objął go pod pachami i pociągnął w górę, po czym przytulił mocno, a kiedy Harry zarzucił ręce za jego szyję, Ron czuł, jak w końcu coś się w nim rozluźnia. Obrócił się z Harrym dookoła, nie mogąc się nim nacieszyć.

Oklaski i śmiechy w tle nie liczyły się wcale – liczył się tylko Harry. Harry w jego ramionach, cały i zdrowy. Harry tutaj, w Londynie, w jego urodziny.

Ron odsunął się lekko, aby spojrzeć na przyjaciela. Zobaczył szeroki uśmiech i iskierki radości w jego oczach za przekrzywionymi okularami. Chciał po nie sięgnąć, aby je poprawić, już uniósł ręce… Ale zamiast tego złapał twarz Harry’ego w dłonie i pocałował go na oczach wszystkich.

Cisza, jaka zapadła, obudziła Rona na tyle, że odsunął się od Harry’ego z przerażeniem, bo w końcu dotarło do niego, co zrobił.

Harry wyglądał jak uderzony tłuczkiem. Z uchylonymi, mokrymi od śliny wargami wpatrywał się w niego, jakby nie wierzył w to, co się właśnie wydarzyło.

Ron puścił go całkowicie i założył rękę na kark, śmiejąc się nerwowo i unikając kontaktu wzrokowego z przyjacielem.

— Um — zdążył powiedzieć, zanim jego usta nie zostały zamknięte.

Tym razem to Harry do niego doskoczył, chwycił poły jego bluzy i oddał pocałunek Rona z jeszcze większą gorliwością. Ron usłyszał wybuch – a może to byli ich znajomi, którzy zaczęli gwizdać i klaskać – i objął Harry’ego w pasie, przyciskając go do siebie, nie chcąc go już nigdy puścić.

Właśnie przez tę myśl przerwał pocałunek, rozkoszując się dźwiękiem zawodu z ust Harry’ego.

— Harry — wychrypiał i odchrząknął. — Wróciłeś?

Wiedział, że przyjaciel zrozumie, o co Ron pyta. _Wróciłeś na stałe? Zostaniesz?_

— Złapaliśmy ostatniego Śmierciożercę — odpowiedział Harry, gapiąc się na usta Rona. — Odstawiłem go do Ministerstwa i złożyłem rezygnację z Aurorów. Żadnych więcej wyjazdów.

Ron uśmiechnął się szeroko i przytulił Harry’ego.

— Chcesz iść do domu? — zapytał w szyję przyjaciela.

— A co z twoją imprezą?

Ron wywrócił oczami.

— Zamiast siedzieć na imprezie, wolałbym, no nie wiem, chociażby siedzieć _na tobie._ Nieważne jak konkretnie. Szczegóły możemy ustalić później.

Poczuł na policzku, jak twarz Harry’ego stała się gorąca, kiedy do przyjaciela dotarł sens jego słów.

— Zdecydowanie chcę iść do domu.

Ron puścił go, ale tylko po to, aby złapać go za rękę i zaprowadzić do kominka wśród kolejnych gwizdów i okrzyków całej ekipy. Pomachał im, kiedy znikał w ogniu za Harrym.


	5. Brokatowa broda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Z Tik Toka:] For everyone bashing me for having a glitter beard, first of all, I’m at the age where I can fuck your girlfriend... or your mom. Second of all, Merry Christmas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T

Harry’ego nie było tylko parę minut, bo poszedł do łazienki, ale kiedy wrócił, zastał chaos.

Ale po kolei.

Tak się akurat złożyło, że po czystkach w Ministerstwie Magii ze Śmierciożerców i innych osób, które nie miały nic przeciwko Voldemortowi, skoro mogły mieć ciepłą posadkę i niszczyć ludzkie życia, nagle pojawiło się wiele wolnych miejsc pracy w najważniejszym dla funkcjonowania brytyjskich czarodziejów miejscu. Bohaterowie wojenni rzucili się na te posady pełną piersią, niektórzy od razu zyskując swoje własne departamenty (Hermiona, szefowa Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów), niektórzy po odbyciu specjalnych szkoleń (Harry, szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów), a jeszcze inni musieli wspinać się po szczeblach kariery (Ron, szef Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów). Mniej bohaterscy czarodzieje również znajdowali nowe miejsca pracy w Ministerstwie, odkąd ich rodziny musiały zapłacić reparacje (Draco, Komisja Kwalifikacyjna Teleportacji).

Napływ nowej krwi (w sporej części mugolskiej) spowodował również napływ nowych tradycji oraz _urządzeń._ Nie wszyscy byli od razu gotowi na działające telefony komórkowe, ale pagery przyjęły się zaskakująco dobrze. A tradycja wielkiego oficjalnego przyjęcia świątecznego w grudniu z udziałem każdego pracownika Ministerstwa była wetowana wiele razy, ale w końcu została ustanowiona.

W wieku trzydziestu lat Harry miał wszystko, czego zapragnął. Dobrą pracę, przytulny dom i kochanego partnera, z którym może dzielić życie. A jego partner ostatnio zainteresował się wszystkim, co mugolskie, w porównywalnym stopniu, w jakim te rzeczy fascynowały jego ojca – i nie było w tym nic złego, Harry cieszył się, mogąc pokazywać Ronowi nowy świat.

To samo było z mugolskimi zabawami i dziwnymi przekonaniami.

Ron wziął udział w „No Shave November” i nie golił się przez cały listopad. Pod koniec miesiąca wyrobił sobie taką brodę, że był z niej dumny i zaczął o nią porządnie dbać, czym dopiero przekonał Harry’ego, że warto ją zostawić. Na początku grudnia Ron wspomógł się różnymi eliksirami, aby przyspieszyć przyrost tej brody do takiej wielkości, jaka mu najbardziej odpowiadała. Harry po prostu musiał zainwestować w balsamy na skórę, która zaskakująco szybko czerwieniła się, a podrażnienia zostawały na dość długi czas. Zwłaszcza te na udach.

Kiedy przyszło co do czego, Ron postanowił zignorować słowo „oficjalna” w opisie imprezy w Ministerstwie i wyszedł z łazienki, w której się przygotowywał, z brodą całą w brokacie. Harry odetchnął głęboko.

— Nie pozbędziemy się tego brokatu do końca życia — narzekał.

— Aj tam, marudzisz — odparł Ron z szerokim uśmiechem. Brokat… pozostał na jego brodzie, nie posypał się mu na koszulę. _Huh._

— Możemy już iść, czy o czymś _jeszcze_ zapomniałeś? — zapytał Harry. Czmychnął szybko do kominka, kiedy Ron wyciągnął do niego ręce i zaczął powoli podchodzić, jakby chciał go złapać i wytarzać w swojej brodzie.

Harry wypadł z kominka w Ministerstwie i od razu uciekł w poszukiwaniu Hermiony, śmiejąc się i od czasu do czasu oglądając za siebie, bo Ron nie zmienił swoich zamiarów, kiedy pojawił się za nim.

— Harry! — zawołała Hermiona i pomachała ręką. Umówili się w konkretnym miejscu, bo mimo że atrium było obszerne, to liczba pracowników Ministerstwa była tak duża, że wypełniali je całkowicie.

Harry zatrzymał się przy niej i przytulił ją.

— Gdzie masz Rona? — zapytała.

— Był tuż za mną. — Obrócił się i zobaczył, jak Ron gorączkowo przeprasza kobietę, na którą musiał wpaść. Nie mogło to być miłe spotkanie, bo Ron był wyjątkowo szeroki w barach; nigdy nie zaprzestał treningu, mimo że zawodowo nie grał. Kobieta wydawał się oczarowana jego całym bytem, co spowodowało, że Harry wypiął pierś do przodu z dumy.

— Tu jesteście — oznajmił Ron, kiedy w końcu do nich dotarł. Harry wspiął się na palce i pocałował go wysoko w policzek, aby nie dotknąć jego brokatowej brody. — A to za co?

— Za nic — odparł Harry z uśmiechem. — Nic nie zrobiłeś biednej kobiecie?

— Ach. Nie, Astoria mówiła, że wszystko w porządku.

— _Astoria,_ hm? — Harry teatralnie skrzyżował ręce na piersi i wydął usta. — Swój numer też ci podała?

Ron prychnął i objął go, przyciskając do swojego boku.

— Nie, a nawet gdyby chciała, to bym nie wziął — odparł i mimo tego, że Harry się wiercił i próbował uciec, Ronowi udało się pocałować go w skroń, przez co brokat z jego brody swobodnie przeniósł się na policzek Harry’ego.

— Jesteś najgorszy — westchnął Harry, pokonany.

— I tak mnie kochasz — mruknął Ron.

— No, niestety. Hej! — krzyknął, kiedy po jego pierwszych słowach, Ron go uszczypnął. — Hermiono, ratuj mnie!

— Ron, zostaw Harry’ego — powiedziała ich przyjaciółka, nie odrywając się od swojej komórki.

— Nie — zaprzeczył radośnie Ron.

— Widzisz, Harry, próbowałam. Przykro mi.

— Zdradzony przez najbliższych, nie mam do kogo się zwrócić…!

Harry gorączkował się jeszcze parę minut, ale później ich uwaga została rozproszona, kiedy dołączyli do znajomych. Zabawa trwała przez parę godzin, ale w końcu pęcherz Harry’ego się odezwał, więc Ron puścił go do łazienki.

I po powrocie Harry zastał chaos.

Ron wyprostował się całkowicie i górował nad morzem głów – stąd Harry wiedział, że dzieje się coś niepożądanego. Kiedy podszedł bliżej, zobaczył jeszcze, jak Ron wpatruje się wilkiem w… Malfoya? I kobietę, na którą wcześniej wpadł?

Nie, tylko Malfoya. Ona po prostu stała obok.

Wszyscy dookoła rozstąpili się, robiąc im miejsce pośrodku, jakby to był ring, a Ron i Malfoy mieli sobie skoczyć do gardeł. Harry przyspieszył. Zanim jednak do nich dotarł, Ron oznajmił donośnym głosem:

— Śmiej się z mojej brokatowej brody, ile chcesz, Malfoy, ale, po pierwsze, jestem w takim wieku, że mógłbym przelecieć twoją dziewczynę… — tutaj zawiesił głos, a Harry zauważył, że towarzysząca Malfoyowi Astoria spłonęła rumieńcem — albo twoją matkę. — Wszyscy dookoła wstrzymali oddech, kiedy tym razem Malfoy zaczerwienił się ze złości. — A po drugie, wesołych świąt! — dodał Ron z szerokim, perfidnym uśmiechem.

Harry wpadł na niego i przepchał się z nim do tyłu, żeby Malfoy nie miał szansy na rzucenie jakiejś odpowiedzi, która na pewno spowodowałaby nieprzyjemny rozwój wydarzeń.

— Oszalałeś — rzucił Ronowi, mimo że uśmiechał się szeroko.

— Na twoim punkcie — odparł Ron, łapiąc Harry’ego w pasie i ciągnąc go do miejsca wyznaczonego na parkiet. — Chodź, zatańczymy.

Harry nawet się z nim nie kłócił. Ron musiał być w wybitnie dobrym humorze po takim zatkaniu Malfoya, więc zabawa później, w domu, będzie przednia. Nie mógł się doczekać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wyobraźcie sobie tego Rona:  
>   
> [[źródło grafiki](https://janekburza.tumblr.com/post/174459385814)]
> 
> z taką brodą:  
> 


	6. Ginny czy Ron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Z Tik Toka:] I’ve got a question. Would you rather kiss me or would you rather…?! Dude!! I wasn’t even finished!

Szósty rok w Hogwarcie był wybitnie mentalnie wyniszczający, a tym razem Harry nie miał Voldemorta w głowie, na którego mógłby zwalić za to wszystko winę. Kiedy więc Seamus zaproponował spędzenie nocy w pokoju wspólnym po tym, jak wszyscy inni pójdą spać, Harry nie odmówił. Przyda mu się taka zabawa.

Całe ich dormitorium było obecne, a poza tym załapały się też Ginny (jedyna z rocznika niżej) i Hermiona, a nawet Parvati i Lavender, mimo że te dwie siedziały jak najdalej Rona. Ale poza tym nie było żadnych dużych problemów.

Kiedy Seamus zaproponował grę w butelkę, Harry’ego przez chwilę ogarnęła panika. Już parę tygodni temu zorientował się, że oprócz dziewczyn podobają mu się również chłopcy, a z ostatnią rewelacją na temat Ginny to było naprawdę trudne.

„Rewelacji” na temat Rona nie mógł nawet nazwać rewelacją, bo gdy tylko zastanowił się nad tym chwilę dłużej, wydawało mu się to oczywiste – oczywiście, że podoba mu się Ron. Woda jest mokra, Harry’emu podoba się Ron.

Nawet nie wiedział, kto w końcu zdecydował, że nie będą grali w butelkę i to naprawdę głupi pomysł, bo uwagę miał trochę rozproszoną.

W jego głowie toczyła się bitwa: Ginny czy Ron?

Czasami myślał, że może ten nowy Ron, już po romansie z Lavender, byłby o wiele bardziej otwarty na ewentualny związek z Harrym, ale czy Harry na pewno tego chciał? Czy może Ron zastępował mu Ginny, która już nie była z Deanem, ale nadal była nieprzystępna?

Kto był czyim zastępstwem w jego oczach?

— Harry! — zawołał Neville. — Twoja kolej.

Harry rozejrzał się dookoła.

— Zamyśliłem się, w co gramy? — zapytał. Hermiona patrzyła na niego z troską, a Ron pochylił się do niego, jakby chciał zapytać, czy nic mu nie jest. — Wszystko w porządku — rzucił do przyjaciela.

— Musisz wybrać, co byś wolał — odpowiedział na jego pytanie Dean.

— Wolałbyś… hm. — Seamus się zamyślił, ale potem na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek. — Wolałbyś pocałować Rona czy może wolałbyś…

Harry pocałował Rona.

W tej jednej sekundzie, w której Seamus zadawał swoje pytanie, do Harry’ego dotarły odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania, które wcześniej kłębiły się w jego głowie.

Bo nie było rzeczy, którą wolałby bardziej od pocałowania Rona.

— Ej! — zawołał Seamus, na co Harry odsunął się od swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. — Nawet nie skończyłem!

Ale Harry już go nie słuchał; nie przejmował się również niczym dookoła, więc nie widział miny… dosłownie żadnej z dziewczyn. A wszystkie cztery słały pioruny w jego stronę.

Harry’ego obchodził tylko Ron, który wyglądał na lekko wstrząśniętego. Oblizał usta i zostawił je lekko uchylone, a potem złapał Harry’ego za kark, aby przyciągnąć go do pocałunku.

Odsunęli się od siebie dopiero wtedy, kiedy Neville rzucił w nich poduszką.

— Idźcie sobie gdzieś. Nie do dormitorium! — dodał szybko.

Harry i Ron spojrzeli po sobie, po czym wypadli z pokoju wspólnego na korytarz, trzymając się za ręce.

— Wieża Astronomiczna? — zapytał Ron.

— Chce ci się tam wspinać? Pewnie na dodatek będzie zajęta — odparł Harry. — Pokój Życzeń?

Ron uśmiechnął się szeroko, cmoknął Harry’ego i zaczął ciągnąć go na siódme piętro. Harry przestał myśleć o innych i o tym, czego od niego oczekiwali, a zaczął myśleć o sobie i o tym, czego on chciał od życia. Nie pozostało mu nic, tylko cieszyć się, że Ron chciał tego samego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	7. Początek szóstego roku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [z Tik Toka:] One thing I don’t understand is why girls had to pretend to be all cute and shy when eating in front of a guy. Like why are you all like *smallest of bites* Like just fucking eat the shit, if he really likes you then he won’t fucking care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Uwagi: Sytuacja i dialogi przy stole żywcem wzięte z filmu.

— Nie martw się. Zaraz tu będzie — oznajmił Ron, zajadając się galaretką.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego spod byka i zaczęła okładać go grubą księgą w twardej oprawie.

— Możesz przestać jeść? — syknęła, uderzając go przy każdej sylabie. Nawet siedząca naprzeciwko Ginny odchyliła się, a Neville dwa miejsca dalej od niej posłał Ronowi spojrzenie mówiące „Co zrobisz? Nic”. — Twój najlepszy przyjaciel się zgubił!

— Ej! — Ron obrócił się tak, aby być przodem do niej. Kątem oka zobaczył, że Harry idzie wzdłuż stołu z Luną. — Odwróć się, ty wariatko — dodał i patrzył, jak Harry podchodzi powoli do nich, wymijając się z Tiarą Przydziału.

— Znowu jest zakrwawiony — powiedziała Ginny. Rzeczywiście, Harry przykładał do zakrwawionego nosa chusteczkę. — Czemu on zawsze jest zakrwawiony?

Ron nie wiedział, ale również się tym przejął.

— To chyba jego własna krew — zauważył.

Kiedy Harry siadał przy stole obok Ginny, naprzeciwko Hermiony, Ron wrócił do jedzenia. Nie chciał zostać przyłapany na gapieniu się; tylko tego brakowało, aby ktokolwiek się zorientował w jego nowych uczuciach do przyjaciela.

— Gdzie byłeś? — zapytała cicho Hermiona, pochyliwszy się nad stołem do Harry’ego. — Co ci się stało w twarz?

— Później — odparł Harry. Chwycił czarkę i upił z niej, zerknąwszy na Neville’a po swojej drugiej stronie. Dzięki temu mogli zobaczyć, że chusteczka Harry’ego była dość mocno już zakrwawiona. — Co mnie ominęło?

— Tiara Przydziału uprzedziła nas, żebyśmy byli dzielni i silni — odpowiedział Ron. Harry skupił na nim całą swoją uwagę, więc chciał ją zatrzymać przy sobie dłużej. — Łatwo jej mówić, co? To zwykła czapka.

Harry przytaknął mu, przyznając mu bezgłośnie rację.

  
Źródło: [[x](https://janekburza.tumblr.com/post/165722103049)]

Ron wrócił do swojego deseru, a kiedy spojrzał w górę, Ginny przykładała chusteczkę do nosa Harry’ego, który patrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem, ale też całkiem nowym błyskiem w oku. Ron szybko spuścił wzrok. Nie chciał widzieć tego, jak Harry zaczął w tym roku reagować na jego siostrę.

Na szczęście w tej samej chwili Dumbledore zaczął mówić, więc mógł skupić się na nim. Przyklasnął nowemu nauczycielowi eliksirów, nie przyklasnął Snape’owi, a po zakończeniu historii o tym, jak Sam-Wiesz-Kto na pewno próbuje dostać się do Hogwartu, skomentował:

— Niezłe przemówionko.

Spojrzeli po sobie całą czwórką. Wiedzieli, że w szkole jest bezpiecznie, bo tutaj był Dumbledore, ale to nie znaczyło, że nie czuli się niepewnie.

Musieli zbierać się już do dormitoriów, ale Ron złapał Harry’ego za łokieć.

— Nic nie zjadłeś — powiedział cicho.

— Poproszę Zgredka o jakieś kanapki — odparł Harry, ale kiedy znaleźli się w dormitorium, od razu poszedł przebrać się w piżamę i wsunął się pod kołdrę.

Ron chwycił się pod boki i sam zawołał skrzata, po czym postawił talerz kanapek na szafce nocnej Harry’ego.

— Musisz coś zjeść, chociażby przez to krwawienie z nosa — oznajmił. Zabrał okulary Harry’ego i założył je sobie na głowę. — Albo inaczej przysunę nasze łóżka i będę cię dręczył.

Harry usiadł i spojrzał na niego, mrużąc powieki.

— Skąd pomysł, że by mi to przeszkadzało?

Ron wyciągał rękę po kanapkę i zamarł w połowie drogi. Wpatrywali się w siebie przez chwilę, jakby czekali, aż ten drugi wybuchnie słowami „Żartowałem!”.

Ale to nie nastąpiło.

— Okej — rzucił Ron. Jedną ręką odsunął oddzielający ich mebel, po czym użył różdżki, aby przysunąć swoje łóżko do łóżka Harry’ego. Położył kanapki na złączeniu materacy i się uśmiechnął. — A teraz wcinaj.

Harry patrzył na niego z lekko uchylonymi wargami. Kiedy Ron wpakował sobie do gęby prawie całą kanapkę, Harry zamknął usta.

— Nadal jesteś taki głodny? — zapytał.

Ron znowu zamarł, tym razem z kolejną kanapką w ręce. Zawsze jadł, ile wlezie, a przy Harrym nie przejmował się, _jak_ je, a może jednak powinien?

Harry wywrócił oczami.

— Co ja mówię, zawsze jesteś głodny, a jak nie jesz, to znaczy, że jesteś chory. Wcinaj.

Po tych słowach Ron był przekonany, że cokolwiek by nie zrobił, Harry i tak nie spojrzy na niego inaczej. Westchnął, wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do wcinania.

Pozostali chłopcy z ich dormitorium byli jeszcze w pokoju wspólnym, ale Harry zaproponował, aby zasłonili zasłony przy łóżkach. Wtedy opowiedział Ronowi szeptem, co się stało w pociągu z Malfoyem. W Ronie się gotowało, ale Harry wtedy położył rękę na jego biodrze i ją zacisnął.

Do Rona dotarło kilka rzeczy. Po zjedzeniu kanapek i prowizorycznym oddzieleniu się od pozostałej części pokoju Harry położył się na boku i poczekał, aż Ron odzwierciedli jego pozę, aby mogli porozmawiać. Był tak bardzo skupiony na słowach Harry’ego, że nie zauważył, kiedy ten się do niego przysunął. Dopiero dłoń na jego biodrze odebrała mu oddech, a Harry zwrócił uwagę, że Ron w końcu ogarnął ich sytuację.

— Tak cię lepiej widzę — powiedział cicho. Jego okulary leżały gdzieś niedaleko na nieużywanej poduszce. Uśmiechał się, spoglądając na twarz Rona. — Masz naprawdę sporo piegów — dodał i uniósł rękę, aby przyłożyć dłoń do jego policzka. — W porządku?

Ron mógł tylko pokiwać głową. Przełknął głośno i przeklinał się w myślach, czując gorąco na twarzy. Harry westchnął i przysunął się _jeszcze bliżej,_ wtulając twarz w pierś Rona, który dopiero po chwili go objął. Nadal się rumienił, bo Harry na pewno czuł, jak mocno wali jego serce.

— Harry? — wychrypiał.

— Możemy porozmawiać o tym jutro? — rzucił zaspanym głosem Harry. — Jestem zmęczony.

Ron zdobył się na odwagę i pogłaskał go po włosach.

— Jasne, Harry — odpowiedział. Nie poczuł uśmiechu przyjaciela, ale był pewny, że był on niemal tak samo duży, jak jego własny.


	8. Coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Z Tik Toka:] Whoever the beat lands on has to call their crush

Kiedy bit piosenki zatrzymał się na Ronie, ten trochę spanikował. To miała być tylko głupiutka zabawa między przyjaciółmi, tylko on, Harry i Hermiona – oraz całkiem sporo Ognistej Whisky. Puścili piosenkę i zaczęli na siebie po kolei wskazywać, a na kim uderzył bit, ta osoba miała wysłać sowę do kogoś, kto mu się podoba.

Ron zasłonił twarz dłońmi, podczas gdy Harry i Hermiona chichotali, a potem jeszcze założył kaptur i zaciągnął go tak mocno, że z powstałej dziury wystawał tylko jego nos. Harry zerknął szybko to na niego, to na Hermionę, i poruszył brwiami w górę i w dół.

— No dalej, przecież od tak dawna tego chciałeś — nalegał.

Tja. Ron chciał od dawna. Ale nie tego, co Harry ma na myśli.

Chwycił kawałek pergaminu i napisał na nim krótkie słowa:

> _Podobasz mi się.  
>  Ron_

— Bardzo… — zaczął Harry, szukając właściwego słowa.

— Zwięzłe — dokończyła za niego Hermiona. — Nie chcesz napisać nic więcej? Zaprosić tej osoby na randkę?

Ron spojrzał na nią z szeroko otwartymi oczami i potrząsnął głową. Zwinął pergamin, przywołał Świnkę i przyczepił jej go do nogi – ukradkiem dopisując adresata, aby nie było żadnych nieporozumień. Wyszeptał jej, do kogo ma lecieć, po czym wypuścił ją za okno.

Harry i Hermiona patrzyli na niego uważnie. Ron unikał ich wzroku. Oparł się plecami o kanapę i znowu zaciągnął sznurki przy kapturze, ale tym razem jednak tak, że było widać jego twarz.

Żadne nie było zdziwione, kiedy Świnka wróciła tym samym oknem, którym wyleciała, ale Harry’ego zaskoczyło to, że wylądowała na jego kolanie. Ron zerknął na Hermionę – uśmiechała się tryumfalnie.

Harry otworzył usta – pewnie po to, aby powiedzieć, że Hermiona siedzi obok – ale wtedy zobaczył podpis na pergaminie. Uniósł wzrok na Rona.

— Ron? — zapytał autentycznie zdziwiony.

Ron oparł się łokciami o kolana.

— No, jestem gejem — oznajmił.

Hermiona uścisnęła jego dłoń, a Harry wpatrywał się w niego tak, jakby dostał tłuczkiem. Ron spłonął rumieńcem.

— Ja sobie… pójdę — rzuciła Hermiona. Przytuliła mocno Rona i wyszeptała do niego: — Odwagi.

Przytuliła również Harry’ego, ale jeśli mu coś powiedziała, to Ron nie słyszał.

Kiedy zostali sami, Harry wpatrywał się w kawałek pergaminu. Ron nie zmienił pozycji, ale splótł swoje palce i czekał na jakąkolwiek reakcję.

— Czyli… — zaczął Harry. Ron spojrzał na niego kątem oka. — _Nie chcesz_ zaprosić mnie na randkę? — dokończył. Ron zmrużył oczy i obrócił do niego całkiem twarz. — Zwaliłeś to na mnie? Ja mam cię zaprosić?

Ron przełknął, a jego nadzieje rosły.

— Harry?

— No — odparł Harry. — Też mi się podobasz. Mogę kupić bilety na jakiś mecz i możemy zaliczyć to jako randkę?

Ron uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Jasne.


	9. Barman Trzech Mioteł

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Z Tik Toka:] I was getting a drink from Starbucks and they handed it to me and they’re like “enjoy!” and I’m like “you too!”. And without hesitating they look at me and they say a mash of “my pleasure” and “no worries” like “no-... no pleasure”. And we looked at each other and I realized that we’re all just big anxious skin bags with *points to their head* meat computers that tell us to do stupid stuff all the time. So we need to be nice to each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Dodatkowe tagi: kanoniczne AU

Praca jako nowy nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią w Hogwarcie była idealna dla Harry’ego. Po nauce w Durmstrangu, na co nalegali jego rodzice – jej matkę prześladował znajomy z dzieciństwa, więc postanowili się przeprowadzić – Harry z rozkoszą wrócił do Anglii. Pamiętał swoje dziecięce lata spędzone w Dolinie Godryka i u wujka na Grimmauld Place, gdzie miał zamieszkiwać poza rokiem szkolnym. Syriusz miał wystarczająco dużo miejsca, aby dać mu swój pokój na lato.

Pierwszy wypad do Hogsmeade odbył się jeszcze w dość ciepły weekend. Harry’ego szczególnie to cieszyło, bo chciał odwiedzić miasteczko i poznać nowych ludzi, a dźwiganie za sobą płaszcza nie było przyjemne. W samym czarnym golfie poszedł za dzieciakami i zwiedzał, co mógł, aż w końcu udało mu się trafić do Trzech Mioteł – które powoli pustoszały, bo uczniowie musieli wracać do zamku.

Podszedł do baru, aby zamówić piwo kremowe. Na razie nie znalazł wolnego miejsca przy żadnym stoliku, więc musiał… zostać… tutaj…

Urwał myśl, bo zaczął podchodzić do niego barman. _I to jaki barman._ Wysoki, na pewno wyższy przynajmniej o pół głowy od Harry’ego. Umięśniony, co było widać przez to, że miał na sobie dopasowany podkoszulek z głębokim dekoltem – spod którego wystawały tatuaże, na piersi i całych ramionach aż po dłonie chłopaka. Nawet szyję miał wytatuowaną; był na niej żmijoptak w kolorze, kontrastując z pozostałymi tatuażami, które były w odcieniach szarości.

Ale to wszystko nijak miało się do jego twarzy. Teraz była częściowo zasłonięta pofalowanymi, rudymi włosami, które nie były tak długie po bokach i z tyłu, ale grzywka sięgała aż do brody mężczyzny. Spod niej na Harry’ego spoglądało dwoje czystych, niebieskich oczu. Wyraźna szczęka i ostre kości policzkowe kierowały prosto do różowych ust, teraz wygiętych w delikatnym uśmiechu. Im bliżej barman podchodził, tym więcej piegów Harry dostrzegał.

— Co podać? — zapytał mężczyzna, oparłszy się biodrem o blat.

— Piwo kremowe, dziękuję — udało się Harry’emu wyrzucić.

Przyglądał się, jak barman odszedł kawałek dalej – z tyłu również wyglądał cudownie, zwłaszcza jego opięty tymi spodniami tyłek – i wyciągnął butelkę spod baru. Otworzył ją o kant blatu i położył przez Harrym najpierw podstawkę, a potem na niej piwo.

— Mam nadzieję, że będzie smakować — oznajmił z uśmiechem.

— Tobie również — palnął Harry. Nie wierzył, że zrobił z siebie takiego durnia i przeklinał się w myślach, ale nie zdążył niczego więcej dodać, bo bez zawahania barman odpowiedział:

— Cały… Cały problem po mojej stronie.

Popatrzyli na siebie dłuższą chwilę. W końcu kącik ust Harry’ego drgnął, na co mężczyzna prychnął i oparł się łokciami o blat. Włosy opadły mu całkiem na twarz i zakryły jego rumieniec, ale wzrok Harry’ego był teraz skierowany dokładnie w jego dekolt, więc widział cały brzuch aż do spodni. Przełknął i chwycił za butelkę, bo mu zaschło w ustach.

— Jesteśmy tylko niespokojnymi, lękliwymi skórzanymi workami z mięsistymi komputerami w głowie, które każą nam robić głupie rzeczy — oznajmił barman ze śmiechem, a Harry mu przytaknął.

— Więc musimy być dla siebie mili — dodał od siebie, po czym wyciągnął rękę do mężczyzny. — Jestem Harry. Miło mi.

Barman założył włosy za ucho i uścisnął jego dłoń. Harry od początku uważał go za naprawdę przystojnego, ale teraz, kiedy widział większą część jego twarzy, zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna jest też _uroczy._

— Ron — przedstawił się. — Co cię sprowadza do Hogsmeade, Harry?

— Jestem nowym nauczycielem w Hogwarcie.

— Czyli będę cię widział tutaj częściej? — zapytał Ron z nadzieją w głosie, zerkając na bok, w stronę innych klientów.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko i machnął ręką, aby szedł do innych.

— Nigdzie się nie wybieram bez twoich namiarów — oznajmił, czując, że flirtowanie się opłaci. — Idź, pracuj.

Dobrze, że Harry siedział, bo uśmiech, jakim obdarzył go Ron, powaliłby go z nóg.

— Pracuję dzisiaj do piątej — ostrzegł Ron.

— Jutro jest niedziela, więc ja nie pracuję — odparł na to Harry. Powinien poprawiać eseje uczniów… ale poczekają jeszcze trochę.

— Dotrzymasz mi towarzystwa? — zagaił jeszcze Ron, mimo głośnego odchrząkiwania parę miejsc dalej.

— Jeśli nie stracisz przeze mnie pracy, to jasne.

Ron zaśmiał się i zostawił go, aby obsłużyć innych. Harry spędził całą noc uśmiechnięty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Szukałam inspiracji na Rona do tego ficzka i znalazłam pięknego chłopca Jake'a Holda, także mniej więcej tak sobie wyobrażam tego barmana Rona:  
>   
> 
> 
> Plus zdjęcie z odsłoniętą twarzą, abyście mieli jego pełen obraz w głowie:  
> 


	10. Hermiona się nie myli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Z Tik Toka:] I noticed in your hallway bathroom where my son brushes his teeth that he has no more toothpaste so I asked him “what are you brushing your teeth with?”. He says “the charcoal toothpaste”. I told him there is no charcoal toothpaste in there and my husband says “yes there is, because I brush my teeth with it”. I tell them they’re crazy because the only bathroom that has charcoal toothpaste is ours. They tell me that I am wrong, there is charcoal toothpaste in there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G

— Ron, czy robisz coś obrzydliwego? — zawołała Hermiona z korytarza.

Ron siedział okrakiem na kolanach Harry’ego w kuchni, nie pozwalając mu wstać – był silniejszy i większy niż drobny szukający – i całował go do utraty tchu, ale słysząc przyjaciółkę, zamarł. Harry otworzył szeroko oczy i zaczął się rozglądać w poszukiwaniu swoich okularów.

— Zależy? — odkrzyknął Ron, wstając i podając Harry’emu jego zgubę, którą cały czas delikatnie trzymał w ręce.

Hermiona weszła do środka i wywróciła oczami.

— Nie chodzi mi o to — powiedziała, wskazując na nich ręką. — To nie jest obrzydliwe. Chodzi mi o to, że na twoim piętrze w łazience nie ma pasty do zębów, więc jeśli czyścisz je czarami…

— Jak to nie ma? — oburzył się Ron. — Jest. Ta czarna, węglowa.

— Nie ma tam takiej pasty — odpowiedziała od razu Hermiona.

— Jest — zaprotestował Harry. — Też nią myję zęby.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko, bo to znaczyło, że Harry spędza więcej czasu – zwłaszcza wieczory – na piętrze Rona. Ale do rzeczy.

— Oszaleliście — odparła. — Jedyna łazienka z taką pastą jest piętro wyżej, _w mojej_ łazience.

— Mylisz się — rzucił Ron. Obaj uśmiechali się jak głupki, bo zawsze myśleli, że myląca się Hermiona była rzadkim zjawiskiem. Założyła ręce na piersi, patrząc na nich z uniesioną brwią.

— Udowodnię to — oznajmił Harry i wyszedł z kuchni, pewnie po to, aby przynieść pastę.

— Nie wiem, co to będzie, ale na pewno będzie wam głupio — powiedziała Hermiona.

— Albo tobie — odpowiedział beztrosko Ron.

— Zobaczymy — mruknęła.

Zadowolony z siebie Harry wrócił do kuchni i pokazał im swoją zdobycz – tubkę pasty. Ron przybił mu piątkę, a Hermiona popatrzyła na tubkę, po czym zasłoniła twarz dłońmi… i wybuchnęła śmiechem.

— Oszalała, bo się myli? — wyszeptał konspiracyjnie Harry.

— Pewnie masz rację — odparł Ron.

— Harry — zaczęła Hermiona — wydaje mi się, że musimy iść z tobą do okulisty. W sumie obaj powinniście iść, skoro nie możecie przeczytać, co wkładacie do buzi.

— Co?

Hermiona pokazała im tubkę i popukała palcem w opis na jej przodzie: „Peel-Off Mask”. Harry i Ron spojrzeli po sobie, po czym obaj skoczyli do zlewu i zaczęli się przepychać o dostęp do kranu. Hermiona wywróciła oczami.

— Łazienka jest wolna — zawołała ponad ich szarpaniną. — A ta wyżej ma normalną pastę do zębów.

Chłopcy znowu spojrzeli po sobie, po czym puścili się pędem na schody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cały Tik Tok brzmiał:  
> I noticed in your hallway bathroom where my son brushes his teeth that he has no more toothpaste so I asked him “what are you brushing your teeth with?”. He says “the charcoal toothpaste”. I told him there is no charcoal toothpaste in there and my husband says “yes there is, because I brush my teeth with it”. I tell them they’re crazy because the only bathroom that has charcoal toothpaste is ours. They tell me that I am wrong, there is charcoal toothpaste in there. So my twelve year old son proceeds to the hallway bathroom and brings back this. This is not charcoal toothpaste. This is charcoal face mask for your nose to remove blackheads. My husband and my child have brushed their teeth with this because neither one of them thought to read the bottle.


	11. Jedyna, niepowtarzalna… koszulka Armat z Chudley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Z Tik Toka:] So my mom thought she can cut my favourite shirt in half because it had holes in it and stuff like that, she thought I wouldn’t wear it but *stands up and shows handmade crop top that barely covers his nipples and shows off the abs* I don’t know. Kinda cute, not gonna lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G

— Mamo! — zawołał Ron ze swojego pokoju w Norze. Jego głos niósł się aż do kuchni, gdzie Harry właśnie jadł śniadanie. — Co zrobiłaś z moją koszulką Armat?

— Nie będę do ciebie wrzeszczeć, Ron! — wrzasnęła wbrew swoim słowom Molly, wycierając blat.

Ron posłusznie zszedł na dół, nadal w piżamie.

— Chciałem założyć moją koszulkę Armat, ale nie mogę jej znaleźć.

— Tę potwornie starą, podziurawioną koszulkę? O tym mówisz? — zapytała Molly, a kiedy Ron pokiwał głową, wzięła się pod boki. — Przecięłam ją na pół — oznajmiła i uniosła szmatkę, którą wycierała stół.

Harry spojrzał na Rona, obawiając się jego reakcji, ale on tylko skrzyżował ręce na piersi i rozejrzał się z zaciśniętą szczęką. Na krześle obok zobaczył drugą część koszulki, podszedł i chwycił ją, po czym w milczeniu zaczął wspinać się po schodach do pokoju.

— Naprawdę lubił tę koszulkę — mruknął Harry w swoje płatki. — Mówił, że była ostatnia dostępna, niepowtarzalna. — Spuścił głowę jeszcze niżej, kiedy Molly spojrzała na niego z grobową miną.

Nie minęło długo, kiedy Ron wrócił do pomieszczenia. Harry, który właśnie przeżuwał, uchylił usta na jego widok i wszystko, co miał w buzi, wyleciało mu z powrotem do miski. Na szczęście Ron tego nie zauważył, bo rozłożył ręce lekko na bok i spoglądał na siebie w dół.

— No nie wiem — mówił. — Całkiem fajnie.

 _Bardzo_ fajnie, myślał Harry. Uroczo. _Seksownie…_

Ron założył połowę koszulki, którą udało mu się uratować. Tylko połowa herbu z przodu się ostała, a z tyłu sam napis „ARMATY”, ale Ronowi to musiało odpowiadać, bo był zadowolony.

Co z kolei odpowiadało Harry’emu, to fakt, że koszulka była przecięta bardzo wysoko. Ledwo co zasłaniała sutki Rona, przez co z kolei odsłaniała jego brzuch – nie miał sześciopaku, ale Harry widział zarys mięśni, które każdy obrońca musiał mieć, aby utrzymać się na miotle podczas bronienia obręczy.

— Ronaldzie Weasley! — wrzasnęła Molly, kiedy w końcu go zobaczyła.

Ron roześmiał się i uciekł przed goniącą go matką, a Harry wykorzystał to, aby wymknąć się do łazienki i zająć swoim małym problemem.


	12. Sephora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Z Tik Toka:] I woke up and I go to the kitchen and my boyfriend goes… *boyfriend tells her*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T (bo Ron mówi jedno przekleństwo ;> )

Harry odkrył makijaż tuż po wojnie. Ron był świadkiem każdego nowego elementu, jaki pojawiał się na twarzy przyjaciela, a także nowej tubki czy innych pudełek przy lustrze w łazience. Korzystali z tej samej łazienki, bo zamieszkali razem na Grimmauld Place, kiedy Hermiona wyruszyła na poszukiwania rodziców. Dom był duży, ale bez słowa zrozumieli, że chcą być jak najbliżej – ich pokoje dzieliła tylko jedna ściana.

Postanowili pozostać współlokatorami, kiedy Hermiona wróciła do Hogwartu. Harry przekonał Rona do tego, że należy im się rok, podczas którego nie będą myśleć o problemach czarodziejskiego świata. Tak właściwie to o żadnych problemach, bo Harry miał tyle pieniędzy, że mógł pozwolić sobie na to, aby nie myśleć o pracy, a nie musiał Rona za długo przekonywać, aby we dwójkę odpoczęli od wszystkiego. Mieszkanie w dzielnicy mugoli na pewno temu sprzyjało.

Ron zauważył, że zakochuje się w przyjacielu, dopiero wtedy, kiedy to uczucie już całkowicie go pochłonęło. Odpowiednia dieta przywróciła im obu trochę ciała, nad którym Harry zaczął pracować, bo nie chciał już grać w quidditcha, więc chciał przybrać na wadze, aby nie być już chucherkiem nadającym się na szukającego. Ron się cieszył, że jego metabolizm jeszcze nie zaczął zwalniać, bo nie chciał nad sobą pracować w żaden sposób. Ale trening Harry’ego pokazywał efekty i Ron wodził za nim wzrokiem, kiedy Harry po prostu przechodził – nieważne, w co był ubrany, zawsze było na co popatrzeć. Pomagało to, że w końcu posiadał ubrania, które naprawdę na niego pasowały (i to jak!). Nie mógł ukryć szerokości ramion, a wszystkie jego spodnie wyśmienicie opinały tyłek i umięśnione uda (którymi kiedyś ścisnął arbuza tak mocno, że pękł – zakład z Seamusem, za który Ron mu mentalnie dziękował jeszcze przez długi okres).

Mimo to Ron najbardziej lubił wstawać rano i czekać ze śniadaniem na Harry’ego. Zawsze ciekawił się, jaki makijaż będzie miał na sobie Harry tego dnia – uczył się, że bardzo często wskazywał on na to, w jakim humorze jest jego przyjaciel.

Harry bardzo szybko nauczył się wszystkiego, co było potrzebne do nałożenia profesjonalnie wyglądającego makijażu – wyznał Ronowi, że spora część jego „sukcesu” polega na tym, że było go stać na te drogie rzeczy, które były trwalsze i lepszej jakości. Ron pomyślał, że jak coś trzyma się na twarzy dłużej niż kilka godzin (widział w Hogwarcie, jak często dziewczyny zaglądały po lusterka i mówiły o poprawianiu makijażu), to znaczy, że rzeczywiście jest lepsze i oszczędza wiele czasu.

Dzisiejszego ranka Ron obudził się zdecydowanie za wcześnie, ale wiedział, że to dlatego, że się martwił. Harry wrócił ze swojego wyjścia do Serafiny czy innej sieciówki po nową paletę cieni w naprawdę złym humorze i z podrażnioną, czerwoną skórą, przez co Ron wywnioskował, że musiał usuwać makijaż czarami.

Harry pokazywał się umalowany tylko w domu lub podczas okazji, kiedy mieli stuprocentową pewność, że nie spotkają nikogo z czarodziejskiego świata. Harry jeszcze nie był gotowy, aby do niego wrócić, a na pewno nie chciał po raz kolejny czytać plotek na swój temat.

Wyjdzie, kiedy będzie gotowy.

Ron był z niego dumny.

W każdym razie Harry rzeczywiście natknął się na fanki w Safonie. Udało mu się na szczęście usunąć makijaż, zanim go zauważyły, ale specjalnie nałożył stary cień na powieki, żeby dopasować do niego nowy, jak skarżył się Ronowi, a tak to będzie musiał wrócić do Sabiny w inny dzień.

Ron zrobił mu pizzę. Harry przestał marudzić, ale Ron wiedział, że nadal było mu przykro. Więc tego ranka Ron postanowił, że zrobi dla niego coś więcej niż śniadanie. Podwinął rękawy i poszedł do łazienki. Widział, jak Harry to robi już kilka razy, więc był pewny, że wszystko zrobi dobrze.

sss

— Ron…?

— Hm?

Ron podrzucił naleśnik na patelni, aby go obrócić. Harry ledwo co się obudził, bo był w bokserkach i starej koszulce. Wpatrywał się w szafkę, na której leżały…

— Ach, no — zaczął Ron. — Wymyłem ci pędzle do makijażu.

Harry spojrzał na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Coś ścisnęło Rona za serce i aż chciał westchnąć głośno, bo o ile Harry z makijażem wyglądał zabójczo i nieziemsko, to ten niewyspany i nieogarnięty Harry wyglądał ciepło i przystępnie. Ile Ron by nie dał, aby podejść do niego i chociaż go przytulić…

Co Harry właśnie zrobił.

Wtulił się w plecy Rona, ściskając go mocno w pasie. Ron wyłączył kuchenkę.

— Jesteś najlepszy, Ron — wymamrotał Harry. — Dzięki.

— Chciałem poprawić ci humor — wyjaśnił Ron.

— Udało ci się.

Harry puścił go i pozwolił mu się obrócić. Uśmiechali się do siebie przez chwilę, a potem Ron wskazał na stół.

— Śniadanie?

Harry pokiwał głową i z wielką chęcią zabrał się za jedzenie. Zerkał jednak co chwilę na Rona, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, więc Ron postanowił go przeczekać. Opłacało się.

— Wiesz — zaczął Harry. — Przez cały ten czas nie byłem pewien, jak się z tym… czujesz.

— Z czym?

— Ze mną. Że się maluję.

Ron siorbnął herbatę, patrząc na Harry’ego znad kubka.

— Dlaczego miałbym nie być spoko z tym, że mój najlepszy kumpel lubi robić się na bóstwo? — zapytał odważnie. — Dobrze wiesz, że jak odpicujesz sobie oko, to nie można od ciebie oderwać wzroku.

Harry cały się rozpromienił.

— Zawsze myślę, że okulary mnie zasłaniają.

— Odkąd kupiłeś te nowe, to nic nie zasłania — przyznał Ron. Odstawił kubek na blat. — Jesteś w chuj przystojny, stary, a jak się umalujesz? Jesteś piękny.

Na policzkach Harry’ego pojawił się rumieniec, ale nie spuścił wzroku z Rona.

— Na tyle, żebyś się ze mną umówił?

Ron zmarszczył brwi.

— A nie byliśmy umówieni na wyjście na mecz?

— _Na randkę_ — sprostował Harry.

— _Och_ — wyrzucił z siebie Ron ostatnim tchem. — _Chętnie._

Pomyślał, że uśmiech na twarzy Harry’ego – o ile sam w sobie był wspaniałym widokiem – byłby zabójczy, obramowany czerwoną szminką.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cały tik tok brzmiał:  
> I woke up and I go to the kitchen and my boyfriend goes… *boyfriend tells her* He washed my makeup brushes for me. He got up and he washed my makeup brushes for me.


	13. Wiedźma!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Z Tik Toka:] At my funeral I would like to be burn at the stake while still alive and have everybody shout “witch!” at me so I can feel a woman’s pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G

Ron nie wiedział, że przebywanie w wielkiej sali poza posiłkami jest takie ekscytujące. Siedział blisko Harry’ego, który próbował odrabiać zadania domowe, ale był równie pochłonięty tym wszystkim, co się działo dookoła. Ron obejmował go i opierał szczękę na jego ramieniu, i to było jedynym, co powstrzymywało ją przed opadnięciem.

Sporo dziewczyn – z kilku roczników i z _każdego_ domu – siedziały lub stały niedaleko przy stole Gryffindoru, głośno omawiając to, jakie mają doświadczenia z okropnymi, niezdolnymi do empatii i narzucającymi się mężczyznami.

— Kto by pomyślał, że to faceci zjednoczą wszystkie domy Hogwartu — powiedział Harry cicho.

Niestety nie na tyle cicho, aby nie być usłyszanym. Ron aż się wyprostował, kiedy wszystkie laski spojrzały na nich i skierowały swój wzrok pełen nienawiści w ich stronę.

— Rip Potter i Weasley, pogrzeb o dwudziestej — rzucił Terry ze stołu Krukonów.

— Na moim pogrzebie — zaczął powoli Ron, zwracając na sobie całą uwagę — chciałbym zostać spalony na stosie, ale kiedy byłbym jeszcze żywy, i żeby każdy krzyczał na mnie „wiedźma!”... abym mógł poznać kobiecy ból.

Przez chwilę na sali była cisza, ale kiedy Hermiona schowała twarz w dłoniach, a Ginny prychnęła śmiechem, inne dziewczyny również się rozluźniły i straciły nimi zainteresowanie.

— Uratowałem cię — wyszeptał Ron do Harry’ego. — Dużo masz jeszcze do roboty czy możemy porozmawiać o zapłacie?

— Och, to teraz płacimy za uratowanie, hm? Od kiedy?

— Odkąd zapłata jest _naprawdę_ przyjemna.

Harry spojrzał na niego i Ron uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym przytknął język do wewnętrznej strony policzka i pchnął. Harry przełknął i zaczął zbierać rzeczy do torby w zawrotnym tempie.


	14. Jemioła

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *wychodzi z windy z jemiołą na kiju i determinacją na twarzy, aby stać tak na dworze*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G

Tego roku na święta w Hogwarcie zostało dość mało osób. Nie była to tak mała liczba, jak podczas ich trzeciego roku, ale zdecydowanie mniej niż zazwyczaj. To niestety oznaczało, że wiele osób, które wcześniej nawet nie zawracały sobie głowy Harrym Potterem, nagle wymyśliły sobie, że spróbują się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Na siłę, jeśli będzie trzeba – a biorąc pod uwagę, że Harry nie miał zamiaru szukać nowych przyjaciół, to siłowe rozwiązanie było dla nich jedynym wyjściem.

To, że się narzucali, sprawiło, że radość ze świąt i wolnego od szkoły bardzo szybko opuściły Harry’ego. Spędzał swoje dni w dormitorium wieży Gryfonów lub w kuchni – chociaż z tym drugim musiał uważać, bo wejście do kuchni było blisko wejścia do Hufflepuffu. Zaczął nosić pelerynę niewidkę, dzięki czemu nie tylko omijał Puchonów, ale zobaczył, jakie mają niesamowite wejście do swojego pokoju wspólnego.

— Muszą _wystukać rytm w odpowiednią beczkę,_ czaisz? — mówił Ronowi, kiedy siedzieli przy kominku. — Widziałem, jak jedna laska się zagapiła na coś i z beczki powyżej wylał się na nią _ocet._

Ron zaśmiał się z pełną gębą jedzenia, które Harry przyniósł z kuchni. Harry był na tyle w nim zakochany, że nawet nie uważał widoku przeżutego przez przyjaciela jedzenia za obrzydliwy. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że obiektywnie takie było, ale subiektywnie? Ron to Ron. Kochał go całego, razem z zapominaniem, kiedy ma jedzenie w ustach.

— Ale nie widzieli cię? — zapytał Ron, kiedy przełknął.

— Nie, byłem pod peleryną.

Ron zachmurzył się i ugryzł kanapkę, żując ją z grobową miną. Przełknął i westchnął głośno.

— Nadal musisz jej używać? — spytał ponuro.

— No, wiesz. — Harry wzruszył ramionami. — Zdecydowali, że w końcu mają okazję, aby _poznać_ Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Przyzwyczaiłem się.

— Tja, jasne — prychnął Ron. Znał Harry’ego doskonale, więc przejrzał go od razu. Ale Harry i tak za mocno nie próbował go oszukać. — Bo Wybraniec uwielbia być w centrum uwagi. Pamiętam ten czwarty rok, Harry.

Nie był to rok przyjemny dla żadnego z nich.

Ich rozmowa na tym się zatrzymała. Skończyli jeść w ciszy, nie próbując przerwać jej na siłę. Ron wyglądał na zamyślonego – miał taką samą minę, kiedy grali w szachy, więc po zjedzeniu Harry poszedł od razu do dormitorium, zostawiając przyjaciela przy ogniu.

sss

Następnego dnia, kiedy Harry się obudził, Rona już nie było na łóżku obok, więc przygotował się sam i zszedł na ucztę bożonarodzeniową. Stanął jak wryty po wejściu do Wielkiej Sali, kiedy zobaczył Rona między stołami Krukonów i Ślizgonów, między środkiem sali a progiem. Ron pomachał mu z szerokim uśmiechem, jakby nie robił niczego dziwnego.

Jakby nie stał z kijem, na którym trzymał jemiołę nad swoją głową.

— Ha! — krzyknął kobiecy głos zza pleców Harry’ego.

Ron zaczął panikować, bo dziewczyna zaczęła biec w jego stronę i bez skrupułów rzuciła się na niego. Nie tylko zarzuciła ramiona na jego szyję, ale też podskoczyła i owinęła go nogami. Złapał ją w pasie i przytrzymał przy sobie, aby mogła pocałować go w policzek – dopiero wtedy zeskoczyła i odeszła z uśmiechem, a Harry poznał w niej Mandy Brocklehurst, Krukonę z ich roku, która zrobiła tylko parę kroków w bok i usiadła przy krukońskim stole – ale oparła się o niego, z szerokim uśmiechem przyglądając się Ronowi, jakby czekała, co dalej.

Harry nadal gapił się na przyjaciela, więc w końcu Ron wywrócił oczami i przegonił go ręką. Harry posłuchał; usiadł przy stole Gryfonów plecami do ściany, aby móc mieć przyjaciela na widoku. Ron spoglądał za nim, więc nie zauważył, jak z drugiej strony podszedł Ernie Macmillan i cmoknął go w policzek.

Mandy otworzyła szeroko oczy, ale Ron tylko przez chwilę był zdziwiony – i to nie tym, że pocałował go chłopak, ale że wziął go z zaskoczenia. Wyszczerzył się do Erniego i pomachał mu, nie przejmując się wcale nerwowymi chichotami. Zanim uczta się rozpoczęła, podeszła do Rona jeszcze Hanna Abbott.

Ron w końcu zajął miejsce obok Harry’ego.

— A ty co? — wyszeptał do niego Harry.

— Pomyślałem, że dam ci trochę odpocząć — odpowiedział zadowolony z siebie Ron.

sss

Harry wyszedł razem z Ronem na zaśnieżone błonia, gdzie _nagle_ zebrała się całkiem spora grupa osób. Osoby z młodszych roczników nie bały się podejść do Rona – który był wysoki, więc musiał się do nich zniżać. Starszym rocznikom również podobała się ta zabawa. A ich własny rocznik?

Parvati i Lavender podeszły do Rona obie na raz i pocałowały go jednocześnie. Terry Boot, czerwony jak burak, podszedł _dwa razy._

Harry myślał, że już chyba nie było osoby, która nie pocałowałaby Rona, ale przyjaciel musiał udowodnić mu, że nie wszyscy jeszcze mieli ku temu okazję. _Zakradł się_ do szklarni, do profesor Sprout, i powoli przesunął jemiołę nad jej głowę i dalej, aby mogła ją zobaczyć. Na początku się wystraszyła – rośliny nagle pojawiające się zza jej ramienia nie były jej obce, całkiem sporo z nich było niebezpiecznych – ale zaśmiała się ciepło, kiedy zobaczyła, co Ron robi, i również go pocałowała.

— Dobra, musimy znaleźć McGonagall — oznajmił Ron, kiedy siedzieli w pokoju wspólnym, aby się ogrzać. — Muszę zobaczyć jej minę.

 _Nie,_ pomyślał Harry. Nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek jeszcze dotykał Rona.

Nie powiedział tego na głos, ale chwycił kij Rona i wrzucił jemiołę do ognia.

— Harry! — oburzył się Ron.

— Nie chcę oglądać, jak kolejne osoby cię całują — zaczął Harry. — Już wolę nie mieć spokoju od ludzi, ale nie chcę, aby inni cię całowali, kiedy ja… — urwał.

Ron wyprostował się i jego usta powoli wygięły się w uśmiechu. Bez słowa wyciągnął kij i płonącą jemiołę z ognia.

— Ron! — wrzasnął Harry, wstając z fotela. — Podpalisz się! — dodał, kiedy Ron przesunął jemiołę nad swoją głowę.

— Im szybciej mnie pocałujesz, tym mniej ognia… ał!

Kawałek gałązki upadł na jego ramię, podpalając sweter i rażąc skórę szyi. Harry natychmiast strzepnął go i wyrwał z ręki Rona kij, odrzucając go do kominka. A potem, żeby Ron nie wpadł na coś jeszcze głupszego, wspiął się mu na kolana, objął dłońmi jego twarz i pocałował go.

Nie w policzek, gdzie całowali go wszyscy, tylko prosto w usta.

Zapał, z jakim Ron oddał ten pocałunek, uspokoił wszystkie nerwy, jakie w Harrym chciały się obudzić. O wiele przyjemniej było skupić się na samym pocałunku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dzisiejszy Tik Tok nie miał słów czy dodanych napisów! Pierwszy w tej małej przygodzie mojej!


	15. Róże nie są potrzebne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Z Tik Toka:] “Oh, that’s so cute, are you buying this for your wife’s anniversary?”  
> “Uh, no, my wife said I was real mean to her in her dream so I gotta buy this to make up for the dream me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G

Ron wszedł do kwiaciarni i od razu skierował się do bukietów. Nie róż, nie potrzebował aż tak ciężkiej amunicji. Znalazł coś z dużymi, białymi kwiatami, które przykuły jego uwagę, więc zaczął ten bukiet wyciągać.

— Dzień dobry, w czym mogę… Ron! — przywitał go Neville. — Dobrze cię widzieć!

Ron zamrugał i na chwilę zapomniał o kwiatach.

— Co ty tu robisz? — zapytał zdziwiony.

— To moja kwiaciarnia — wyjaśnił Neville, rozkładając ręce.

— A nie nauczasz w Hogwarcie?

— Podczas roku szkolnego, tak. — Neville pokiwał głową z uśmiechem. — Ale w wakacje pilnuję tego biznesu.

Ron nie spodziewał się zupełnie tego, że Neville otworzy kwiaciarnię – mający już pracę Neville, szukający drugiego źródła zarobku w mugolskiej dzielnicy.

— Interes się kręci? — podpytał z uśmiechem.

— Jak najbardziej. Myślę nad zapleczem, gdzie miałbym magiczne rośliny… Ale na razie tylko myślę. — Neville zatarł ręce i spojrzał na bukiet, który Ron nadal trzymał, ale do końca nie wyciągnął. — Och, łał, kupujesz to dla Harry’ego na rocznicę? Ile to już, sześć, siedem lat po ślubie? Chociaż róże byłyby może bardziej…

— Nie, nie — przerwał mu Ron. — Nic takiego. Do rocznicy jeszcze daleko. — Wyciągnął bukiet do końca. — Harry powiedział, że mu się śniłem i byłem bardzo chamski, więc muszę mu to kupić, żeby wynagrodzić mu zachowanie wersji mnie ze snu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jestem zakatarzona, więc kolejny naprawdę krótki ficzek.


	16. Molly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Z Tik Toka:]  
> “You’re not a proper gay man at all. You’d be way tidier if you were a proper gay man. It’s just like, you’re a shit gay. It’s just crap.”  
> “Thank you very much. You’re way better at this than I am.”  
> “YEAH”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G

Harry wchodził po schodach Nory do pokoju Rona, trzymając klatkę z Hedwigą, kiedy usłyszał panią Weasley.

— Wcale nie jesteś gejem — oznajmiła. Harry zamarł i wpatrywał się w górę, widząc jej plecy w progu. Jak mogła coś takiego mówić do swojego syna?! — Byłbyś schludniejszy, sprzątałbyś częściej, gdybyś był przyzwoitym gejem. Jesteś po prostu gównianym gejem, Ron — kontynuowała. Harry nadal stał w bezruchu, ale tym razem zagryzł wargę, aby nie wydało się, że to słyszy. Dotarł go też śmiech Rona, a to zawsze miły dźwięk. — To wszystko jest nieposprzątane — dodała.

— Dziękuję, dziękuję, mamo — odezwał się w końcu Ron. — Jesteś w tym o wiele lepsza ode mnie.

— _No jasne_ — odparła pani Weasley i tym razem Harry wybuchł śmiechem razem z Ronem. — Harry, kochaneczku! — zawołała i zeszła do niego po schodach. Przytuliła go i zabrała mu klatkę z rąk. — Będziesz spał w starym pokoju Percy’ego — oznajmiła.

Harry spojrzał na wyglądającego ze swojego pokoju Rona.

— Dlaczego? — zapytał ją, a Ron wzruszył ramionami.

Molly uniosła na niego brew.

— Jeśli uważacie, że pozwolę wam razem spać w moim domu, kiedy wiem, co was łączy, to się grubo mylicie.

Ron schował się w swoim pokoju, szczęściarz, ale zawstydzony Harry musiał wytrzymać z panią Weasley jeszcze przez całą kondygnację schodów.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nadal katar mnie trzyma ;_;


	17. Coś do przegryzienia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Z Tik Toka:] So my husband asked me to get him a healthy snack cuz I’m going to the store. I said “okay, what about apple slices and caramel?” He says “be creative”. Well, motherfucker, Imma be creative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T

— Idę do sklepu, chcesz coś? — zapytał Harry, wkładając buty.

— Coś do przegryzienia. Zdrowego! — odkrzyknął Ron. Wychylił się ze swojego pokoju, w którym uzupełniał statystyki do pracy. — Ale coś innego niż jabłka w karmelu, _wykaż się._

Harry chciał mu odpowiedzieć, ale Ron zniknął z powrotem do swoich notatek.

— O ty skurwysynu — mruknął Harry pod nosem. Kawałki jabłek w karmelu były rzeczą, którą uwielbiał robić (i jeść), ale skoro Ron kazał mu się wykazać, to Harry się wykaże.

Nie trzasnął drzwiami, ale gdy tylko wyszedł poza czarny ochronne ich domu, wyciągnął telefon i w drodze do sklepu szukał czegoś, czym mógłby się _wykazać._ Hermiona pracowała nad sposobem, aby magia i nauka współpracowały ze sobą, ale sygnały telefonów komórkowych były jeszcze poza jej zasięgiem, więc Harry mógł sobie pozwolić na surfowanie w Internecie tylko poza domem.

Kiedy wszedł do marketu i wziął wózek, kończyły mu się pomysły, pod jakim jeszcze hasłem może czegoś szukać, ale w tej właśnie chwili zobaczył idealną rzecz. Z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy zaczął robić zakupy.

Gdy wrócił do domu, Ron dalej pracował, więc Harry miał czas, aby wszystko przygotować. Nawet wyciągnął z tyłu szafy jeden z talerzy, których zazwyczaj nie używają, ale nadal trzymają, bo były prezentem od Molly.

Rozłożywszy wszystko tak, aby prezentowało się jak najlepiej, Harry wszedł do pokoju Rona.

— O, co mi przyniosłeś? — zapytał Ron, unosząc głowę. Harry zamaszyście postawił przed nim talerz.

Ron zaczął _chichotać,_ widząc te stworki, przez co Harry nie mógł być na niego dłużej zły. Zwłaszcza kiedy Ron podziękował. Harry pocałował go w czubek głowy.

— Nie zapracuj się, bo będę chciał, żebyś wykazał się potem w łóżku — rzucił do niego, wychodząc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zdrowieję! Plus muszę napisać coś dłuższego, bo statystyki mi się walą przez te krótkie fiki, więc jutro postaram się coś ayyy wrzucić!


	18. Duże koszulki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Z Tik Toka:] Instead of us, guys, making fun of girls and asking them if they're wearing pants when they're wearing a big shirt, why don't we just do the same thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G

Mieszkanie z Ronem i Hermioną wydawało się złym pomysłem, zwłaszcza po tym, jak spędzili rok, mieszkając razem w namiocie. Jak się jednak okazało, nie wytrzymali osobno nawet jednej nocy – Ron w Norze, Harry na Grimmauld Place, a Hermiona w opustoszałym domu swoich rodziców. Z samego rana Ron i Hermiona pojawili się na progu Harry’ego.

I tak żyli już pół roku. Harry zdążył zejść się z Ginny i z nią rozejść, Ron i Hermiona nawet nie próbowali się schodzić, bo Ron odkrył chłopaków… a Harry odkrył Rona.

Czasami mu się wydawało, że zaliczał się do tych wybranych przez przyjaciela chłopaków – często spojrzenia rzucane przez Rona w jego stronę były dość… przenikliwe – ale Ron nic z tym nie robił. Sprowadzał sobie innych facetów, ale z Harrym – nic.

Hermiona wzięła na siebie z kolei sprawdzanie siły ducha każdego z przyprowadzonych przez Rona mężczyzn, bo zawsze schodziła na śniadanie w skradzionej mu koszulce, która sięgała jej do połowy ud. Od reakcji facetów na nią zależało, czy dostaną coś jeść przed wyjściem, czy zostaną wyproszeni.

Harry miał z tym niezły ubaw, do czasu, kiedy jeden z facetów – Ben? – rzucił pod nosem, że zamiast śmiać się z lasek, czy noszą coś pod spodem, kiedy są tak ubrane, faceci powinni również się tak ubierać.

I kiedy Ron zszedł następnego dnia na śniadanie (sam, na szczęście), Harry zakrztusił się tostem.

Ron miał na sobie _tylko_ (TYLKO?! Czy miał coś pod spodem?! Harry nie wiedział!) szeroką i długą koszulę, która jednak kończyła się _zdecydowanie wyżej,_ niż ta noszona przez Hermionę. Musiał nosić pod spodem majtki, bo bokserki na pewno by wystawały.

Albo nie miał pod spodem nic.

Ron nadal starał się o miejsce w lidze quidditcha, więc trenował latanie i bronienie. Od tego całego treningu jego uda były MASYWNE. Harry zagapił się na nie tak bardzo, że nawet nie przejmował się tym, że nie był dyskretny.

— Harry? — zapytał Ron, podchodząc do niego. Widok mięśni jego ud w ruchu był czymś niesamowitym. — Gapisz się, wiesz?

Harry wiedział. Nie powiedział tego na głos, tylko jak w transie wyciągnął rękę na kark Rona i przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Nie mógł już wytrzymać; zmierzwione od snu włosy Rona i te uda? Nikt by się nie powstrzymał na jego miejscu. Odsunął się lekko, aby sprawdzić, jak przyjaciel na to zareaguje.

— No w końcu — rzucił Ron, po czym z szerokim uśmiechem wrócił do całowania.


	19. Hogwart wie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Z Tik Toka:] I just realized the ultimate perk of being the trans guy. We don’t just get to pick SIZE, we get to pick size AND COLOR. I can make my dick purple!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Dodatkowe tagi: trans Ron, wspomnianu enby Luna

Kiedy schody nie wpuściły Rona do dormitorium dziewczyn, dotarło to do niego w pełni dopiero w nocy. Obudził się gwałtownie i aż musiał usiąść.

Co innego wiedzieć, że jest się facetem, a co innego, kiedy magiczny zamek istniejący od wielu stuleci uznaje cię za mężczyznę.

Ron nikomu nie zwierzał się z tego, że jest trans, bo nigdy nie padł ten temat w rozmowie. Ale teraz czuł, że przyszła pora na to, aby chociaż Harry się dowiedział. Dlatego wyplątał się spod kołdry i bezpardonowo wszedł przyjacielowi do łóżka. Harry tak szybko zerwał się ze snu, że Ron mu współczuł – nie wyglądał, jakby miał przyjemną noc. Znowu koszmary.

— Ron? — zapytał zdziwiony.

— No, słuchaj — zaczął Ron. Ściszył głos do szeptu i przysunął się do przyjaciela. — Jestem facetem. Wiesz to, nie?

— Tak? — odparł Harry. Uroczo marszczył brwi.

— Tak. I widzisz, nawet Hogwart tak myśli, nie? Wyjebał mnie ze schodów do dormitorium lasek bez namysłu. — Poczekał, aż Harry pokiwał głową, pokazując, że kojarzy ten incydent. — To znaczy, że _nikt_ nie może mi powiedzieć, że tak nie jest. Bo to Hogwart, nie?

— Ron, dlaczego ktoś miałby ci powiedzieć, że nie jesteś facetem? — zdziwił się Harry. Potarł oczy, a potem z grymasem na twarzy potarł też swoją bliznę.

— Bo widzisz, Harry. — Ron wziął głęboki oddech. — No, bo jestem trans.

Harry zmrużył oczy i opuścił wzrok na klatkę piersiową Rona, za co dostał w łeb.

— Ej no — mruknął, pocierając uderzone miejsce. — Nie wiedziałem.

— _W każdym razie,_ Hogwart uznał mnie za faceta. Nie wpuścił mnie do dormitorium _dziewczyn._

Do Harry’ego zaczynało w końcu docierać, co Ron chciał mu przekazać. Powoli uśmiechnął się i w końcu objął przyjaciela.

— Stary, to super! Hogwart jest stary jak świat, więc zna się na takich sprawach! A tutaj nie miał żadnych wątpliwości!

Tak samo jak Ron nie miał wątpliwości, że Harry przyjmie go z otwartymi ramionami. Czy powinien mu to powiedzieć wcześniej? Może. Ale Harry już wiedział, więc Ron nie będzie musiał już o tym myśleć.

No, poza tym, kiedy powiedzieć Hermionie…

sss

— Harry, cho no tu! — krzyknął Ron z salonu.

Ponieważ w jego głosie dało się usłyszeć ponaglenie, Harry wytarł dłonie w ręcznik i popędził do męża.

— No? — zapytał, siadając obok niego na kanapie i zerkając na laptopa przed Ronem.

Po wojnie bardzo szybko ustalił się nowy status quo. I nowe związki. Hormony latały jak opętane, ale o dziwo nie kończyło się to żadnymi rozwodami czy przykrymi rozstaniami. Ron i Harry pobrali się dokładnie miesiąc po bitwie o Hogwart. Hermiona została tylko na ich wesele, po czym poleciała odzyskać rodziców.

Terry Boot okazał się gejowskim przebudzeniem wielu hogwardzkich chłopców, a Ginny była tym samym dla swojej płci. Luna z kolei zdecydowału, że nie czuje się do końca właściwie jako dziewczyna i bardzo szybko doszłu do wniosku, że po prostu nią nie byłu. Ginny wspierała nu najbardziej ze wszystkich i Harry podejrzewał, że niedługo dostaną sowę z informacją, że Luna w końcu zdecydowału się przyjąć zaproszenie od Ginny na randkę.

Ron i Harry robili sobie przerwę. Żyli z pieniędzy Syriusza i poznawali mugolski świat. Chwilowo odpoczywali w domu między jedną podróżą a drugą, więc Ron korzystał i robił zakupy.

— Zobacz — odezwał się, pokazując Harry’emu ekran. Na stronie znajdowało się kilka zdjęć pakerów… w kolorach tęczy. — Dotarło do mnie, że mogę nie tylko wybrać dla siebie _rozmiar._ Mogę wybrać _rozmiar i **kolor**. _— Kliknął na jeden obrazek, aby go powiększyć. — Mogę mieć fioletowego penisa! — zawołał z radością po czym dodał wybrany paker do koszyka.

— I tylko po to mnie zawołałeś? — rzucił Harry. — Żebym zobaczył, jak wybierasz penisa?

— No — odpowiedział Ron bez skrupułów. — Żebyś potem nie myślał, że nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie.

Harry wywrócił oczami. Pocałował go w skroń, zobaczył, że Ron dodaje jeszcze zielony i niebieski paker do koszyka, po czym obrócił się na pięcie i wrócił do mycia naczyń.

Mogą sobie na to pozwolić. Jeśli Ron chce pakery we wszystkich kolorach tęczy, Harry za wszystko mu zapłaci.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jrk can suck my dick


	20. Najciężej

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Z Tik Toka:]   
> “Why are you so slow?”  
> “These are so heavy, help me out here!”  
> “Give me the heaviest one”  
> “Really? Here is the heaviest one”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G

Robienie zakupów w galerii handlowej w mugolskiej części Londynu wiązało się z tym, że musieli nosić ze sobą wszystkie siatki po całym budynku. Harry zdawał sobie z tego sprawę i zaproponował, aby przed wejściem wzięli wózek, ale Ron popędził przed siebie, ciągnąc go za sobą, więc nawet nie mógł załatwić tego sam.

— Ty będziesz nosić wszystko — ostrzegł Rona, kiedy ten wyśmiał go za chęć wzięcia wózka.

— Jasne, jasne. — Ron nie wydawał się przejęty.

Chyba nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak wiele mają do kupienia. Były to zakupy na ostatnią chwilę, więc _musieli_ kupić dzisiaj wszystko, bo inaczej rodzinna wigilia w Norze nie będzie przyjemna. W tym roku klan się powiększył nie tylko o nowe dzieci, a Harry zawsze nalegał na przygotowanie prezentu dla każdego – bo mógł sobie na to pozwolić, a Weasleyowie na to zasługiwali.

Prezent dla Rona kupił już latem. Wiedział, że nie będzie mógł kupić go razem z innymi, bo Ron z radością wydawał pieniądze Harry’ego… ale nie na siebie. Harry próbował latami przekonać go tego, że co jego, to i Rona, ale ten nie ustępował. Ale Harry miał ostateczny plan… od lata właśnie.

Bo jeśli Ron będzie jego mężem, to te pieniądze prawnie będą też jego.

Oczywiście Harry nie byłby na tyle głupi, aby oświadczać się przy rodzinie, więc oprócz obrączki kupił Ronowi też nowe rękawice obrońcy.

Ale teraz musieli zrobić mugolskie zakupy, bo były o wiele tańsze, a Ron mimo posiadania dostępu do fortuny Potterów i Blacków, wybierał praktyczne rozwiązania.

Już po pierwszym sklepie – z biżuterią – Ron zauważył swój błąd. Wózek rzeczywiście by im się przydał, skoro jedna siatka z dość małymi zakupami już była zajęta.

— A nie mówiłem? — oznajmił Harry z uśmieszkiem.

Ron zacisnął szczękę i wyprostował się dumnie.

— Poniosę — oświadczył z godnością i ruszył do kolejnego sklepu.

Harry cieszył się, że przynajmniej zabrali swoje siatki ze sobą, chociaż i tak raczej nie spodziewał się, że starczą im na wszystko.

Dwie godziny później maszerowali do sklepu z zabawkami, aby odhaczyć z listy najmłodszych Weasleyów. Harry trzymał w ręku tylko jedną siatkę – biżuterię z pierwszych zakupów, aby jej nie uszkodzić. Odwrócił się, kiedy nie usłyszał za sobą kroków Rona.

Ron dreptał powoli parę metrów z tyłu. Podwinął rękawy, pokazując wszystkim blizny po mózgach z ministerstwa, ale także napięte żyły od wysiłku, jakim było dźwiganie zakupów.

— Co tak wolno idziesz? — zapytał niewinnie Harry, trzymając się pod boki, tupiąc nogą i czekając na niego.

Spodziewał się, że Ron się na niego wkurzy po raz kolejny, ale zamiast tego Ron doczłapał się do niego i jęknął żałośnie.

— One są takie ciężkie! — marudził, ale nie postawił ich na ziemię. — Pomóż mi!

Harry skrzyżował ręce na piersi i już chciał odmówić, ale ostatecznie żałosna mina Rona przekonała go lekko.

— Daj mi najcięższą — ogłosił, będąc świadomy, że będzie to skutkować dźwiganiem książek dla Hermiony i Percy’ego.

— Naprawdę? — Ron rozpromienił się cały. — Tu jest najcięższa!

Kiedy Harry zobaczył, jak Ron pakuje wszystko w jedną dłoń, przez sekundę się przeraził. Czy Ron miał zamiar mu to wszystko dać? Harry nie byłby w stanie tego unieść, Ron był od niego zdecydowanie silniejszy!

Ale zamiast tego, Ron z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy złapał Harry’ego za rękę. Patrzył na niego zadowolony, jakby od samego rana to planował. Pęczniał z dumy, widząc całkowicie zaskoczoną minę Harry’ego, a potem taką samą radość odzwierciedloną na jego twarzy.

— Jesteś niepoważny — oznajmił Harry. Pocałował go w polik. — Wytrzymasz z tym wszystkim?

Ron wzruszył ramionami.

— Jakby co, to pociągnę cię i się zatrzymamy, abym zmienił rękę.

Harry uścisnął jego dłoń i zaczął ciągnąć Rona do sklepu dla dzieci.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za opóźnienie jednodniowe!


	21. Dzieci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Z Tik Toka:] Yesterday I was at work and I was having a conversation with one of my coworkers and we’re talking about kids and how people have kids now using donors and he said “yeah, that’s how alphabet people here have kids” and I’m like “what are alphabet people?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Dodatkowe tagi: kas bullshituje naukowe prawdopodobieństwo, bo nie chce jej się szukać prawdziwych statystyk

— Idź po swojego syna, bo jak się wyjebie, to Hermiona nas nie puści do domu — rzucił Ron, usiadłszy ciężko obok rozwalonego na kanapie Harry’ego.

— To twój syn, sam idź — odburknął Harry, nie otwierając oczu.

— Tak, jasne, jak coś broi, to mój — powiedział Ron. — Ale jak przychodzi co do czego, to bez skrupułów przeklinasz ludzi, którzy mówią inaczej.

Harry otworzył jedno oko, aby spojrzeć na męża.

— Nie wiesz, jak to jest, kiedy publicznie ci wmawiają, że dziecko nie jest twoje — rzucił i westchnął. — Oba wyglądają jak twoje, bo geny Weasleyów są silniejsze od wszystkiego innego.

Ron zaczął głaskać go po głowie.

— Znowu ktoś próbował dyskutować z tobą o Lily? — zapytał delikatnie.

— Że na pewno nie jest moja — mruknął Harry, przymykając oczy i opierając głowę o ramię Rona. — Skoro potwierdziliśmy, że Hugo jest twój, to Lily też musi być twoja.

— Oboje są tak samo moi, jak i twoi — odparł Ron i pocałował go w głowę. — Nie ma znaczenia, kto dostarczył komu komórek. _Są nasze._

— Mm — westchnął Harry. — Niby to wiem, ale czasami jest… ciężko.

— Nie masz co się przejmować, Harry — odezwała się Hermiona, siadając obok niego. — Byliśmy świadomi, że z tym będzie przeprawa.

Całą trójką pokiwali głową. Przyglądali się, jak Wiktor zabawiał Hugo i Lily, mając swoje własne dzieciątko przywiązane do piersi chustą. Mała Rose spała, mimo że dwójka dzieci kwiczała z radości tuż przy niej.

— Nadal nie wiem, jak to możliwe, że wasze geny pokonały nasze — rzuciła Hermiona. — Kto to widział, żeby rude geny pokonały czarny i brązowy?

Obaj spojrzeli na nią.

— A nie powinny? — zapytał Ron. — Dlaczego?

Hermiona odwróciła się do nich przodem. Harry od razu zamknął oczy; szykował się kolejny wykład. Ale Ron sam się o to prosił.

— Brązowe włosy są najbardziej popularnymi włosami na ziemi. A Hugo co? Rudy jak biologiczny ojciec. Czarne włosy są rzadsze, ale nie na tyle, aby w pojedynku genowym wygrały z rudymi, a Lily co? Ruda jak biologiczna matka. — Pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. — Kiedy zgodziłyśmy się z Ginny być dla was surogatkami, żadna z nas nie spodziewała się, że urodzą się wam obu tak wybitne Weasleye.

— Lubię Weasleyów — rzucił Harry i wtulił się w Rona. — Nie przeszkadza mi to.

— Ehe — mruknął Ron.

— _Mi, mnie,_ to nie przeszkadza — sprostował Harry. — Inni mają wąty. I potem _oni_ mi przeszkadzają. Hugo i Lily są najpiękniejszymi dziećmi. Oboje są moimi dziećmi.

Ron pocałował go w głowę.

— Idź po swoje dzieci, bo Wiktor zaraz wystrzeli je w kosmos.

Hermiona gwałtownie odwróciła się w stronę męża, który rzeczywiście podrzucał roześmianą Lily wysoko w górę.

— Wiktor! — krzyknęła karcąco.

— Przecież je łapię — odparł Krum.

Hermiona wywróciła oczami. Wstała z kanapy i pociągnęła Harry’ego za sobą, aby rzeczywiście zabrał Hugo i Lily.

Ron patrzył na niego z rozmarzonym uśmiechem na twarzy. Niczego więcej nie potrzebował.

Jego Harry z jego dziećmi to wszystko, czego chciał od życia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pełne brzmienie Tik Toka:  
> Yesterday I was at work and I was having a conversation with one of my coworkers and we’re talking about kids and how people have kids now using donors and he said “yeah, that’s how alphabet people here have kids” and I’m like “what are alphabet people?” and he says “LGBTQ+” and starts naming off people in the LGBTQ that work there and I’m just like... “me too”


	22. Weasley jest naszym królem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Z Tik Toka:] Yo, call me a virgin but what the fuck are you supposed to do at a strip club? Just like sit there and be horny? What the fuck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G??/ T?? idk??

Do wygrania ligi pozostał im tylko jeden mecz. Ron podniósł Armaty z ostatniego miejsca w ciągu tylko jednego sezonu – wziął ligę szturmem, bez litości. Był poddany niezliczonej ilości badaniom, kiedy przestał wpuszczać kafle już od swojego drugiego meczu. Po prostu żaden kafel nie przeleciał przez obręcze, których bronił Ron. Jego komentarz „Myślałem, że na profesjonalnych meczach będzie trudniej” był cytowany przed każdym spotkaniem.

Teraz kiedy przeszli do finału, Ron nadal czekał na te trudne mecze. W tym sezonie został mu już tylko jeden. Miał nadzieję, że jego dobra passa się utrzyma, bo brak strzelonych goli do jego obręczy działał na ścigających jak zastrzyk energii – przejmowali kafla szybko i sprawnie, trafiając do obręczy przeciwnika. Pałkarze zawsze mieli zabawę, a szukający… się starał. Tak, to dobre określenie.

Dzisiejsza wygrana była świetnym prezentem urodzinowym, który sam sobie sprawił. No, on i jego drużyna.

— Ron! Zabieramy cię do klubu ze striptizem na urodziny!

Najwyraźniej jego drużyna miała w zanadrzu jeszcze inny pomysł na prezent.

— To nie jest… coś, co mnie interesuje — odpowiedział ostrożnie.

— Nie no, spoko — rzucił jeden z pałkarzy. — Wiemy, że laski nie są dla ciebie, temu idziemy do mieszanego klubu! Bo wiesz. Też chcemy na coś popatrzeć, temu sam z facetami odpada, rozumiesz?

— Jasne — zaśmiał się Ron. Miał wielkie szczęście, że zaakceptowali jego orientację seksualną bez żadnych problemów. — Już ja wiem, że chcecie wybadać teren, zanim przejdziecie na moją stronę, a gdzie lepiej, jak nie w klubie z nagimi facetami?

Odpowiedział mu ryk śmiechu unoszący się echem po całej szatni, a potem przyjazne wyzywanie:

— Chciałbyś, co?!

— Przyznaj się, Weasley, którego z nas masz na oku?

— Z was? Żadnego! — odparł. — Podobają mi się _faceci,_ a nie orangutany!

Śmiejąc się, uciekł z szatni, zanim pozostali gracze stwierdziliby, że powinien porządnie od nich dostać za takie odzywki.

Porozmawiali trochę z fanami, Ron dostał kartki i różne gadżety (a nawet staniki, mimo że wyszedł z szafy niemal na samym początku kariery) z okazji urodzin, a potem drużyna rzeczywiście zabrała go do mugolskiego klubu. Tam od razu się podzielili; część poszła do baru, a część posadziła Rona pośrodku _loży_ tuż przed sceną.

— Najlepsze miejsca poza zapleczem — oznajmił ścigający.

— Wszystko, co najlepsze, dla króla!

— Weasley jest naszym królem!

Ron śmiał się z twarzą w rękach, bo cała drużyna była tak głośna, że ich okrzyki słychać było ponad muzyką w klubie.

— Masz szczęście — powiedział pałkarz, podając Ronowi piwo. — Pierwszy występ to koleś, więc co delikatniejsi niech sobie spadają.

Ani jeden zawodnik się nie ruszył, za to wyszczerzyli się do Rona, jakby chcieli oglądać _jego_ reakcje na występ. Przełknął, nieco przestraszony, bo sam nie wiedział, jak zareaguje…

sss

— _Że co?!_

— Harry, no weź. — Hermiona uniosła brew i puknęła długopisem w swoją listę. — Poprosili, abyś zamienił się i wystąpił teraz, bo…

— Nie, nie to — przerwał jej. — Mam tańczyć dla _Rona Weasleya? Z Armat z Chudley?_

— Nie wiem? — Hermiona patrzyła na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. — Mówili, że są jego drużyną, ale jaką, to nie powiedzieli.

— Pokaż mi — zarządzał i zaprowadził ją na korytarz. Hermiona wskazała na zajęte przed sceną miejsca, a Harry pobladł. — Mam tańczyć dla _całej drużyny?_ — wyszeptał. — A Ron ma dzisiaj urodziny?

Hermiona uniosła brew.

— Jeśli to dla ciebie za dużo, to mogę…

— Nie! Nikogo ze mną nie zamienisz. Dam radę.

— Tylko tym razem _naprawdę_ nie używaj magii, co?

— Ale oni nie są mugolami! To drużyna quidditcha! — kłócił się Harry. — Przy nich mogę! No weź, Hermiono, moja skóra wygląda o wiele lepiej, kiedy się błyszczy!

Hermiona westchnęła.

— Czemu nie możesz użyć brokatu jak reszta?

— Bo potem nie da się go zmyć. Dzięki, Hermiono! — rzucił i odbiegł, aby się przygotować, ale też po to, aby Hermiona nie mogła go powstrzymać.

sss

Kiedy światła skierowały się na scenę i pojawił się na niej mężczyzna, Ron nie od razu zareagował. Po prostu nie zwrócił uwagi. Ale jego drużyna zaczęła wrzeszczeć, więc spojrzał… na najpiękniejszego faceta, jakiego kiedykolwiek widział. Jego widok odebrał mu dech.

Smukłe, _gibkie_ ciało, burza czarnych włosów i zimne, zielone oczy, które przenikały do szpiku kości. Jasna karnacja, błyszcząca się w świetle, jakby…

Ale zaraz…

— Jasny gwint — odezwał się ktoś po prawej. — On używa _czarów._

Pozostali go uciszyli, ale tancerz puścił oczko w ich stronę – a przez (na razie) odsłonięte części jego ciała przeszła błyszcząca fala. Jego ciało poruszało się do ciężkiego rytmu muzyki i ku ogólnej radości zebranych, nawet drużyny Rona, bo tancerz świetnie się bawił, czym zarażał publikę dookoła.

— Wiesz, Ron, powiedzieliśmy mu, że masz urodziny…

To było jedyne ostrzeżenie, bo tancerz w samym _jockstrapie w pomarańczowym kolorze_ — i czy to był… herb Armat…? — zszedł ze sceny i podszedł do nich. Nie czekał, aż pozostali zrobią mu miejsce do Rona, tylko wszedł pewnie na stół i przeszedł po nim, nie zrzucając żadnego kufla, po czym wślizgnął się Ronowi na kolana wśród wiwatów członków jego drużyny.

— Gratuluję dzisiejszej wygranej — oznajmił na tyle głośno, żeby wszyscy przy stole go usłyszeli. Wśród ich gwizdów pochylił się do ucha Rona i powiedział tylko dla niego: — Weasley jest _moim_ królem. — Ron syknął i zacisnął ręce na jego udach. — A, a, a — skarcił go tancerz i zabrał jego ręce, ale uniósł się na kolanach i poruszył płynnie biodrami. — Nie można dotykać.

Ron czuł, że zaraz _umrze._ Aby skóra mężczyzny go już nie kusiła, założył ręce na oparcie i zacisnął dłonie, a jego wzrok błądził po tańczącym ciele na jego kolanach. Na koniec zaskakująco długiego utworu muzycznego tancerz pochylił się znowu do niego i przytulił policzek do policzka Rona.

— Mam na imię Harry — przedstawił się. — Jeśli… jeśli chciałbyś się umówić… będę w Dziurawym Kotle jutro o ósmej.

Po tych słowach wstał i kręcąc biodrami, zniknął za barem. Ron czuł, jakby dostał tłuczkiem… Ale miał jutro randkę. Wstał i zostawił swoich towarzyszy, bo musiał wysłać parę sów i pozmieniać terminy niektórych spotkań. Nie miał zamiaru przegapić jutro Harry’ego.


	23. Łyżwy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Z Tik Toka:] To the girl who’ve just bought me coffee and made her friend drop it off and then told my coworker that she thought I was beautiful but was too nervous to tell me – yes. I will marry you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G

Siedzenie przy wejściu na lodowisko było dość żmudnym zajęciem. Jedynym zadaniem Rona było upewnienie się, że nikt nie ucieknie z łyżwami. To tyle. Dlatego spoglądał po wszystkich, ale największą uwagę skupiał na wychodzących, ale też tych wchodzących, aby _na pewno_ trafili na taflę lodu, a nie poza lodowisko.

— Hej — odezwała się nagle obca mu dziewczyna, podchodząc do niego z kawą. — To dla ciebie.

Ron nie widział jej wcześniej, ale założył, że jest jedną z pracownic.

— Dzięki — odpowiedział.

— To nie ode mnie — zaznaczyła, po czym odwróciła się i odeszła.

Ron spoglądał za nią chwilę ze zmarszczonym czołem, aż podeszła do niego Luna.

— _Ron_ — zaczęła, a dziewczyna od kawy dołączyła do zdenerwowanego chłopaka, stojącego niedaleko. — Ron, widzisz go? — zapytała Luna.

— No, widzę. — A było na co patrzeć. Zaróżowione policzki i nos, iskrzące się oczy za okrągłymi okularami, wydatne brwi i usta…

— Powiedział mi, że jesteś mega przystojny, ale nie powie ci tego sam, bo go onieśmielasz — oznajmiła. Ron wątpił, aby chłopak użył konkretnie tego zwrotu. — I zapytał o to, jaką pijesz kawę.

Ron spojrzał na Lunę, która uśmiechała się lekko i beztrosko. Nie wyglądała, jakby zdawała sobie sprawę, jakie konkretnie informacje mu przekazuje, ale Ron wiedział, że Luna _na pewno wie._

Znowu odnalazł wzrokiem chłopaka, który nie mógł utrzymać z nim kontaktu wzrokowego, ale co chwilę do Rona wracał. W związku z tym Ron powoli uniósł kawę i upił łyk – m-hm-hm, jego ulubiona. Uśmiechnął się do chłopaka i z radością zauważył, że ten również się uśmiechnął.

— Mogę cię na chwilę zostawić? — zapytał.

— Oczywiście. I tak na razie nikt nowy nie będzie wpuszczony. Masz dziesięć minut — odparła Luna.

Ron skinął głową i podziękował, a potem pewnym krokiem zaczął iść w stronę chłopaka – który spanikował, zwłaszcza gdy został sam, bo jego znajoma ulotniła się, kiedy zauważyła Rona.

— Hej — przywitał się. — Jestem Ron. I tak.

— Tak? — zapytał chłopak.

— Luna przekazała mi wszystko — wyjaśnił Ron. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, podchodząc tak blisko nieznajomego, że musiał pochylić do niego głowę. — Wyjdę za ciebie.

Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że przesadził, ale potem chłopak odwzajemnił uśmiech.

— Jestem Harry — powiedział.

— Miło mi cię poznać, Harry — oznajmił Ron. Spodziewał się, że ta przyjemność będzie tylko wzrastać w miarę poznawania chłopaka.

Nie mógł się doczekać.


	24. Gusta i guściki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Z Tik Toka:] What is sexy for girls (when he has abs) vs What is sexy for WOMEN (when he can clean)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G

— Potrafię zauważyć, co Ron widzi w Harrym — odezwała się cicho Romilda Vane do przyjaciółek. — Harry jest wysportowany, ale nie napakowany, jego włosy wyglądają, jakby ledwo co wyszedł z łóżka, a jego oczy? _O rety._

— I ta szczęka — dodała jedna z dziewczyn, wzdychając.

— Ale wiecie — odezwała się jeszcze jedna, z czarnymi włosami — oni niedługo kończą szkołę, to pewnie Harry szuka kogoś, żeby mu dom ogarnął, a kto nie lepiej, jak Weasley?

— Ee, czemu Weasley miałby być w tym dobry?

— No, wyobraź sobie. Chata pełna facetów. Kogo ich matka miała uczyć sprzątania i gotowania? Skoro Ginny jest najmłodsza.

— Ale Ron nie jest od niej na tyle starszy.

— Ale mama Weasley pewnie już przywykła, że uczy każdego.

Przez chwilę wszystkie milczały i spoglądały po sobie.

— Jak facet umie sprzątać i gotować, to w sumie najlepiej — odezwała się szatynka. — A nie, wypuszczają takich paniczyków do ludzi, którzy nie potrafią nawet tyłka samemu podetrzeć, co szukają _matki,_ a nie żony.

— … Dużo o tym myślałaś, co?

— Tak. Nigdy nie podrywajcie bogatych. Zwłaszcza czystokrwistych.

— Ale Harry — wtrąciła Romilda, wracając do właściwej rozmowy — to jednak taki… taki dobry chłopak. Taki fajny. Dobrze wygląda, _o wiele lepiej niż Ron,_ a od sprzątania i gotowania mam magię.

— Niby tak — zgodziła się z nią brunetka. — Rudzi zawsze są cali czerwoni, wyglądają, jakby mieli gorączkę. I te piegi! Za dużo ich.

— Harry ma taką gładką cerę…

— Zaraz kolacja — odezwała się blondynka, co było dla nich znakiem, żeby spakować się i wyjść z biblioteki.

Nie wiedziały, że za regałem siedzą nie kto inny, tylko Harry i Ron. Harry trzymał pięść w zębach, aby nie roześmiać się na głos, a Ron – rzeczywiście cały czerwony – siedział ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma na piersi i wpatrywał się w blat. Niby wyglądał na złego, ale Harry wyczytał na jego twarzy również spadającą gwałtownie samoocenę. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym zbyt długo, Harry wstał i bezpardonowo usiadł na kolanach Rona.

— A wiesz co? — zaczął. — Ja za to uwielbiam to, jak bardzo robisz się czerwony. Jesteś wtedy taki uroczy. — Pacnął Rona palcem po czubku nosa. — A twoje piegi? Kiedyś poproszę, abyś pozwolił mi policzyć je wszystkie. _Językiem_ — westchnął rozmarzony. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy Ron zakrył twarz rękoma, ale jego uszy zdradzały, że nadal się rumienił. — No i najśmieszniejsze! Że niby _ja_ jestem wysportowany? — prychnął. — Jestem patykiem. Za to _ty!_ Musisz mieć siłę, aby utrzymać się na miotle bez trzymania jej rękoma i żeby łapać kafla! One nie wiedzą, co tracą. — Założył ręce za szyję Rona. — I wiesz co? Jeśli szukasz kogoś, kto chciałby _ogarniać ci dom,_ to ogarniałem dom Dursleyów przez tyle lat, że mógłbym wszystko robić bez magii z zamkniętymi oczami.

— Przestań, Harry — rzucił w końcu Ron, śmiejąc się. — Jasne, rozumiem, myliły się, wszystko jest na odwrót.

— No, nie — odpowiedział Harry. — Tylko trochę. Po prostu mają inne gusta, _zupełnie różne od moich,_ bo dla mnie nie ma nikogo bardziej idealnego niż ty. Wszyscy myślą, że jestem dobrą partią, bo jestem Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, ale ja wiem lepiej. Nie jestem taki, za jakiego mnie mają. Ale dla mnie? Kto byłby dla mnie lepszy niż mój najlepszy przyjaciel, który w posagu ma wielgachną rodzinę?

Ron przytulił go mocno. Harry objął jego szyję i pozwolił mu wtulić się w swój obojczyk. Bardzo się cieszył, że tego pamiętnego pierwszego września trafił do przedziału Rona. Miał nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał nigdy się z nim żegnać.

— Chcę z tobą zostać na zawsze — mruknął w jego włosy.

— Kocham cię, Harry — odpowiedział Ron i przesunął dłonie na jego plecy. — Będę twój na tak długo, jak mnie zechcesz.

Harry odsunął się i pochylił, aby pocałować Rona, pieczętując tę obietnicę pocałunkiem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no bechdel test don't stop existing ur so sexy aha
> 
> sss
> 
> Dziękuję wszystkim za czytanie i kudosy!!! Zwłaszcza dziękuję  
> @theKasiaLin za komentowanie KAŻDEGO ficzka <3  
> @oneyear_ofcry za rtowanie i polubienie każdego tweeta z nowym ficzkiem <3

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [kas_delafere](https://twitter.com/kas_delafere) (oficjalny [thread fika](https://twitter.com/kas_delafere/status/1201131684072173568) oraz thread z [komentarzami na bieżąco, jak piszę](https://twitter.com/kas_delafere/status/1201161099032354820))  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
